Secrets of the Heart
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: It's the year after the war. Everything has returned to a since of normalcy and life has resumed with a peacefulness to it. For our three heroes everything was better then it had been in a long time. But not everything is as it seems, there are two who want something more from their new-found freedom. What happens when their secret desires are revealed? Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. I do not own any sites or locations that might end up in this story, the only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. With that said, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

It was the middle of December and all the other students had gone home for the Christmas holiday, the grounds were covered in a thick blanket of fresh white powder and more snow had just begun to fall. There were a few students who had chosen to remain at the school, some were still here because family plans had gotten canceled or changed and others just didn't want to go home. One such student had barely left his room these past few months. Currently, he was sitting in the window beside his bed, staring out at the frozen wonderland. He sighed in content, glad that he was here and not with his family watching his spoilt cousin open presents.

He began thinking about his parents as he watched the window fog up. He wondered what they would get him for Christmas if they were still alive. It was true that he missed his family, especially since he and his cousin had just started getting along this past summer. What he didn't miss was the daily beatings and starvation that he endured under the "caring" eyes of his uncle. He shook his head slightly then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to picture his parents, sitting beside a tall Christmas tree, presents stacked high around it. He tried to picture them smiling, wearing Christmas sweaters with a blazing fire in the fireplace to keep the whole house warm. He smiled as he opened his eyes and stared out the window again.

He caught a slight reflection in the foggy glass and turned his head to see a young woman standing in the doorway. She was a new professor, just started this year in fact. She had long golden hair that cascaded down to her lower back, her eyes were the bluest of blue and her skin was fair. She had the kind and gentle face of a loving older sister, with eyes and a personality to match, but one would do best to remember not to underestimate her. One student had made that mistake at the start of the year and had quickly found himself levitating outside the window, which was quite a scary predicament considering the classroom was on the top level of the school. Yes…she looked every bit the kind and caring older sister but get on her bad side and she could turn scary, deadly even, in a heartbeat.

She smiled at him, her hands folded neatly in front of her. She walked up and stood beside him, her gaze fixated on the snow beyond the foggy panes.

"I've always loved the snow…do you know why Harry?"

Harry shook his head and she smiled before continuing.

"The snow makes everything look so pure and beautiful…it's one of the most pure things Mother Nature offers us. We should not take it for granted. You're a lot like the snow Harry, you're pure and a beautiful person with an equally beautiful soul…and only a fool would take you for granted."

Harry smiled as he looked from the professor back to the foggy panes and to his reflection. She smiled as she watched him then turned to leave. With a wave of her hand all of his belongings were packed and disappeared. He watched her in confusion and she smiled at him as she reached the door.

"There's a carriage at the station waiting for you…it seems someone wants you to spend the Christmas with them. Go. You more than anyone needs this time away from this place…take the vacation Harry, it'll do you good."

He watched as she disappeared then got up and smiled. Since his 17th birthday all he had done was run, hide, and fight. But now he was finally getting the break he so desperately had been asking for. He left the boys' dorm and walked down to the Great Hall for a bite of breakfast. When he was done he got up to leave but stopped and walked to the staff table where McGonagall was sitting.

"Professor."

McGonagall looked up and smiled at him, he had always been like a son to her and she had always watched out for him, so it came as no surprise when she told him she would do anything for him. It had been at his request that she allow every student, who had survived the war, to return for their 8th year, which had been unheard of, to complete their education. She had beamed at the idea and quickly agreed.

"What is it Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering…it's been a long time since I've been on a broom. Would you mind if I flew to the station then sent the broom back?"

"Of course not dear and why don't you take the broom with you? In case you fancy a flight during the holidays."

Harry smiled and nodded before waving to the few other teachers who had remained. He left the hall and went straight to the Gryffindor Quidditch room to get the broom he always used during the games. He made sure to bundle up since he knew the winds would be merciless. Once everything was ready he mounted his broom and, with one last deep breath, took to the skies. It was true that he hadn't been on a broom in a few years; no one quite knew the reason why.

Harry watched the scenery fly by below him, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He had forgotten how much fun it was to fly and how beautiful the scenery was from above. Within a few minutes he had reached the station and, making sure no one was watching, landed behind some trees before making his way to the carriage that was waiting for him. He checked and, sure enough, all of his belongings were there in the carriage, shrunken down to a manageable size. He smiled and got in, broom in hand. Moments later the carriage was zipping off across the land. He watched the scenery fly past, wondering the whole time who had sent this carriage to him and why.

He knew it couldn't be Sirius or Remus, seeing as they both died last year. He wondered if it was the Malfoy's but he quickly dismissed that thought seeing as how Lucius was in Azkaban and Narcissa was under house arrest and no one had seen Draco since the war…the blonde hadn't even shown up for this final year. He sighed softly and leaned back against the seat. It couldn't be Ron or Hermione because they were both off visiting distant family members in different countries. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds that existed outside the carriage windows, allowing them to drift him off to sleep. He knew that when he woke up he would be at the carriages destination; he just hoped this wasn't a trap by the few remaining Death Eaters that had eluded capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

The carriage stopped outside of a rather ordinary house. It was two-story, red brick with dark wood panels over the windows that would be shut at night, and dark wood doors. Trees surrounded the property, making it hard to see the house, which blended in with the trees perfectly. Harry got out and was busy taking in the house when a small tug on his left side got his attention. He looked down to see an elf smiling up at him. The elf quickly let go and gave a low bow.

"Master Potter, we've been waiting for you. Your bags will be brought up soon, follow me please."

Harry nodded and began following the elf into the house. He marveled at the walls which seemed to be made of dark wood as well as the floor and doors. The lights were dimmed making the hallway appear darker than it should be, there were rugs that lined the rooms and the hall. He followed the elf up the stairs, which were made out of the same wood as the rest of the place with sconces spaced every two feet on the wall, and down a hall that matched the one downstairs. He followed the elf to a door and watched as he stopped and knocked softly. No voices sounded from the other side but the door began to open slowly.

"Go on in sir, I shall bring your bags up to your room."

Harry nodded and watched the elf disappear back down the hall before turning back to the door. He took a breath and went in. The door closed behind him gently and he found himself in a study. He noted that the walls weren't dark wood like the rest of the place; instead they appeared to be white pine with dark green accents like curtains, shelves, and the couch that sat in front of the window on the left. There was a dark green area rug under a dark wood desk that sat a few feet from the rows and rows of bookshelves. He began walking around and looking, not knowing if anyone was in here. He had made his way as far as the couch before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention and he spun around. There was no one behind him which meant only one thing, the person was somewhere within the shelves. He was just about to go looking for them when they began to speak.

"Curiosity killed the cat Mr. Potter; you should know that by now. You must be wondering why I sent the carriage to fetch you from that school, it was a request. It seems there are people who don't want you within those frigid walls anymore. I can't blame them for that, that castle is dreadfully cold this time of year."

Harry froze. He knew that voice…but it couldn't be…could it? He heard the sound of soft footsteps coming his way and he felt his blood run cold in fear. There was no way…he had seen him die…watched the light go out of his eyes…how could he still be here? He watched as the man walked out from between two of the shelves with a book in his hand. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white button up shirt, and his dark hair hanging loosely down with a few strands in front of his face. He kept his eyes in his book until he had reached his desk then closed it and laid it down before lifting his dark eyes to the frightened green ones staring at him.

He smirked a bit before he noticed the boy was shaking and he went to move closer.

"Don't freak out on me Harry Potter. There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this. Don't you dare freak out."

Harry took a deep breath before he stumbled back a bit to the couch and flopped down, his head going immediately into his hands.

"How the bloody fucking hell is this possible?! You were dead! I felt your body go cold, saw the light and life leave your eyes, held you until your final breath…what the fuck is going on!"

"Harry…You need to calm down before I explain things…I'm not the only one here and it's best if we explain things when you're calmed down…otherwise our house might explode…"

Harry nodded and took several deep breaths. A glass of tea suddenly appeared in front of him and he took it immediately, sipping it. The calming scent of Jasmine and Peppermint filled his nose and he felt his body relaxing. After a few more sips he placed the cup on the side table and lifted his eyes to the man who was patiently watching him.

"Alright Severus…Explain. Now."

Severus chuckled and sat down on his desk.

"You two can come in now…I think the house is safe from our dear Mr. Potters temper."

Harry watched as the door opened and two more men walked in and stopped beside Snape. One had dark brown hair with gentle and caring eyes, mustache, and was dressed in dark slacks with a light blue shirt. The other had long black hair, matching eyes, and was dressed in black slacks with a dark green shirt. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw them and they both smiled at him. Severus cleared his throat to begin explaining but was interrupted as the boy shot from the couch, across the room to where the three of them were standing, and throwing his arms around their necks. Moments later tearful cries of surprise and joy rang out through the house.

"SIRIUS! REMUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! OH MERLIN I'VE MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH!"

Sirius chuckled as he and Remus hugged the boy back as tight as they could, the three of them lying in a heap on the floor, with no intentions of moving anytime soon. Severus chuckled as he watched them and moved to the couch to wait for them to get their greetings out of the way. This was going to be fun to explain to the boy…he was like a bundle of energy right now…and that energy was being fueled by his emotions so they had to be careful and keep him calm as they explained things, otherwise the house could quickly catch on fire or explode instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

"Harry…"

Harry turned to Remus, who was on his left. The three of them were now sitting on the couch. Remus was on Harry's left with Sirius on his right. Severus was sitting on the edge of his desk, watching for changes in the boy's temper that could prove hazardous for the house or them. Sirius had his hand on his godsons arm lightly while Remus has his hand between his own, patting the boys hand gently.

"We're going to explain things but you must promise to keep calm…it's not going to be easy to hear…"

"Especially if we're right about your feelings."

Harry turned to Sirius with a questioning look but soon Remus had his attention again.

"It's true…we were dead Harry, and while Dumbledore told you that the dead could never come back to life he was lying. He knew there was a way but it was so dangerous…so deadly that he didn't want you to ever find out about it because he knew, like we all did, that you would probably use it to bring your parents back. We couldn't let you do that Harry…they sacrificed themselves to save you, this gave you the greatest protection against the dark lord…as such, it's still too dangerous to bring your parents back…"

"I understand Remus…but I don't understand why you're all being secretive right now…I want to know what's going on."

"And you will Harry, we're getting to that part."

"The spell could only be performed by someone who has had immense training since birth…someone who had potential that they had not yet reached. The spell could be used to bring back someone, in this case quite a few, from the dead…however, what one has to give up is very dangerous."

Harry's attention was now on Severus as he spoke. He dared not look away or even take a breath; he felt that if he did he would miss something that was vitally important. Severus paused a moment before continuing.

"In order to bring someone back the caster would have to use their own blood, magic, and life force. Therefore, to bring back only one person would nearly cause the caster to perish. However, in this case, four people were brought back…"

"What? How is that possible if it's extremely taxing on the body to bring back only one person?"

"Harry…we're not sure how he did it…but now he's begun to fade."

"He?"

Harry took a deep breath as he turned to Remus.

"He…who?"

"It's time to show him…he needs to see for himself."

Sirius and Remus nodded and the three of them followed Severus out the door and down the hall to a dark cherry wood door. Severus opened it and stepped to the side, Sirius motioned for Harry to go in. After taking a steadying breath Harry stepped into the room and walked close enough to the bed that he could see who was laying in it. He stared at the pale blonde hair that now reached the boys shoulders, the already-pale skin seemed even paler, and the skin around his eyes and cheeks seemed to be withering, making his face seem as though it was almost nothing but bones. Both of the blonde's arms were on top of the blankets, each with an IV in the wrists. The IV in the left arm seemed as though it was filled with water while the one in the right wrist held blood.

He felt physically sick as he stared at the horrible condition of the boy whom he used to hate. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and his head shot up to see Severus standing there, a saddened look in his eyes as he, too, stared at the ailing boy.

"When we came too he was laying in the middle of the circle, unconscious. He grows colder and colder with each passing day, as though his life is slipping away. We've tried giving his body the nutrients it needs but it refuses them."

Another hand placed itself on his other shoulder and he saw Sirius standing there.

"We hope you don't mind Harry…but we thought that you might be able to help him."

"Help him? How?"

"Just by being here."

Harry turned around to see Remus staring at him seriously.

"We hope that just by sitting beside him and talking to him that you'll be able to snap him out of this state and back to reality so that we can, at last, get his body to accept the nutrition it needs."

Harry seemed to think that over before he turned towards the unconscious boy.

"I'll do my best…I do owe him a favor."

The four adults smiled to themselves as they watched Harry walk over and take a seat beside the bed. They all turned and left to go back down and prepare dinner. They knew he'd have a lot of questions tomorrow but for now they needed to let him be alone. Once they had gone Harry waved his hand towards the door and it shut. He stared down at the peacefully closed eyes that seemed to be darker than the rest of the pale body. He didn't know why but for some reason he found himself concerned and wanting to cry.

"Draco…I hope you can hear me. Everyone's worried about you; the entire school…yes…even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I'm worried too…I'd never admit it to anyone of course…but I really have missed your egotistical attitude and your snobbish ways. For some reason it doesn't really feel like Hogwarts without you bullying other students…we've got a new professor this year. She's rather scary at times…held a student outside the window a few weeks back. I think you'd like her a lot."

He found himself smiling as he talked; he noticed that his voice had softened as he spoke. He reached down and carefully and gently moved a strand of pale blonde hair from Draco's forehead to its place on the side. He let his eyes wander down to the hand that was laying palm up and wondered what it would be like to have those fingers wrapped around his own hand. It was no secret that Harry was into guys, the whole school had found that out back in fifth year when he started slipping off with an older Slytherin boy. No matter whom he was found cuddling with or being held by there was always one boy he had wanted to be with…the one boy who hated him the most. Now here he was, that very boy laying deathly ill in the bed in front of him. Harry slowly slid his hand into that of Draco's and found himself smiling at how smooth and soft his hands were.

He stared at their hands for a moment before turning his attention back to the boy. By this time tears had begun falling silently down his cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away. Once he got them to stop he stared down at the unconscious face of Draco.

"I wish you were awake…Please don't die Draco, there's so much I haven't told you…so much that I've always wanted to say but was too scared to. Please wake up Draco…Please…"

Downstairs the three adults stared at each other. They all had a feeling as to what was going on upstairs but neither ventured a trip up to the room for fear of Harry's exploding temper. They sat at the table, sipping their drinks and thinking.

"I hope he wakes up…Harry's probably just realized how much he needs Draco."

"I agree…it would be devastating for Harry to lose Draco now that he just found out the truth."

"I agree Severus…let us all pray for the best."

The three of them turned towards the stares and just stared, each of them praying and hoping that the eternal darkness would not claim another soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

It had been days since Harry had arrived at the house; he had been spending every free moment at Draco's bedside, trying to get his body to accept the nutrients it needed. At first he hadn't thought it was working and just shook his head. Right now he was eating lunch in the kitchen, Remus and Sirius had gone for a walk to talk about their relationship, which Harry had just found out about the previous night. As he sat eating he thought about all the things he had done to Draco in the past, including that one particular horrible event that happened in the bathroom their sixth year. Yet, despite that incident, Draco had still brought back two of his family members…Harry would never be able to repay the Slytherin for what he had done.

Suddenly Severus came rushing into the room and Harry's head snapped up. Severus's eyes were slightly widened and he had a look on his face that Harry couldn't explain.

"It's…its Draco…"

Harry didn't wait to hear the rest; he rushed up and ran to the blonde's room, thinking something horrible had happened. When he got there he stopped and stared. The skin, although still pale, had slightly more color to it and the skin around the eyes and cheeks didn't look as sunken in. his hair had even changed to a slightly darker shade of blonde. Severus came in right behind him.

"I came in to give him his medicine to help repair any internal damages and…he was like this. Harry I don't know what you're saying to him but keep it up, it seems to be working…I think he can hear you."

Harry nodded and walked over to his usual seat and sat down, he looked down at the softly closed eyes and smiled a bit, he watched as Severus stuck a needle into one of the IVs and injected some medicine into it before leaving. He looked back down at the peaceful face and smiled softly.

"You'll be better soon Draco…and when you wake up we'll go out someplace…just the two of us. We'll pack a lunch; go flying, anything you want. I think you'll like that after being laid up in this bed for so long. We'll talk…about school, what we've been up to…what made you risk your own life to bring back the people you did…I can never thank you enough Draco…but you know I'd never ask you to do something like that…anyways, as I was saying earlier Hogwarts has changed, for the better of course. McGonagall's a brilliant Head Mistress; of course the dress code is a bit more strict."

Harry chuckled a bit as he placed his hand in the blondes again and began tracing the smooth skin.

"I've asked Snape to come back to Hogwarts and be our teacher again, he said he would once you were better. Remus and Sirius said the same thing…wouldn't that be fun? To have all of them there with us? McGonagall still has a place for you in the classrooms and I've been keeping up with the homework…if you don't wake up before the end of the year then I'll tell her why you never showed up and see if she'll still graduate you. I really do miss that superior attitude of yours Draco…I wish you'd wake up soon."

He watched the blonde for a moment more before he stood up and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door he thought he heard something, he spun around but the blonde was just lying there like he had been for days. Harry sighed and went back down to finish eating. The winter break would be over soon and he'd have to return to school…he at least had hoped that Draco would wake up before he left, so he could see those light grey eyes once more before the spring break.

* * *

'_Where am I? What's going on?'_

_The blonde opened his eyes to see himself floating in nothing but darkness. He remembered what he had done but he didn't know where he was at right now. He looked around and tried to make sense of what was going on when a voice broke through the darkness._

"_I've asked Snape to come back to Hogwarts and be our teacher again, he said he would once you were better. Remus and Sirius said the same thing…wouldn't that be fun? To have all of them there with us? McGonagall still has a place for you in the classrooms and I've been keeping up with the homework…if you don't wake up before the end of the year then I'll tell her why you never showed up and see if she'll still graduate you. I really do miss that superior attitude of yours Draco…I wish you'd wake up soon."_

_Harry? Was Harry really there or was it just his mind playing tricks on him. No…it wasn't a trick…it was him, he knew it was. He began trying to find the way out; he decided to go towards where the voice had come from and found himself pushing against a heavy glass door that wasn't going to budge. He pushed and pulled but nothing was working. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get out and back to the world he needed to be in…the world he wanted to be in. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

Today was the last day of vacation, Draco's condition had continued to improve daily and now he no longer needed either of the IVs. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were downstairs making sure everything had been packed and that nothing had been forgotten. Harry pulled his cloak on after getting dressed and made sure his hair was fixed. He took a few breaths before leaving his room and going down the hall to the one Draco was in. He walked in and went to the bed. He slid his hand under Draco's and held it a bit tight before looking at the blonde.

"I have to leave now Draco…the winter break has ended. I wish I could stay but I can't, I have to get back to the school. I'll tell McGonagall everything and I'll let all your friends know why you haven't been to school. Don't worry, I won't tell them the truth, just that you've been really sick. I wish I could see your eyes one last time before I left…I guess it'll have to wait til another time. Please get better soon Draco. I'll see you as soon as the spring break starts. Bye."

Harry let go and walked out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned around to look at the blonde once more. He smiled slightly before closing the door and going down to where the three were waiting for him. He hugged Sirius first, tighter than he ever had. Then he hugged Remus, never wanting to let go. Finally he turned to Snape and the two stared at each other. As Snape lay dying that day he had felt all his hatred for the boy slip away as he had finally realized that Harry wasn't his father but instead was his own person. Now, the air between them seemed different. They smiled and Harry hugged his ex-professor tight. After a minute he walked out and went to the carriage. He turned and waived to them before getting in. They waived back and kept waiving as the carriage drove out of sight.

Harry leaned back in the seat and smiled to himself. It felt weird going back but he knew the time would pass quickly and he'd be back at this place before long. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to have Draco back to full health, taunting and tormenting him once more. Instead of feeling angry or upset by the thought he simply smiled and looked out the window. Having Draco back to his usual ways would be a nice change from the boring school life.

* * *

"_I have to leave now Draco…"_

'_What? Leave? He can't leave!'_

"_The winter break has ended. I wish I could stay but I can't, I have to get back to the school."_

'_No Harry, please don't leave!'_

"_I'll tell McGonagall everything and I'll let all your friends know why you haven't been to school. Don't worry, I won't tell them the truth, just that you've been really sick."_

'_Harry…I need you with me…how else am I going to get out of this place?'_

"_I wish I could see your eyes one last time before I left…I guess it'll have to wait til another time."_

'_You want to see my eyes? Wait…does this mean? Oh Merlin I have to get back soon…he's got a lot of explaining to do!'_

"_Please get better soon Draco. I'll see you as soon as the spring break starts. Bye."_

_Draco sighed within his unconscious mind. He looked around, his hair falling in his face slightly. He knew there was a way out and that he could get out without following someone's voice, but he hadn't found it yet. He looked around once more and decided to go in a random direction since it was all the same. He would wake back up…and when he did, Potter had a lot of explaining to do and he would give Draco the answers he wanted, no matter how long it took._

* * *

Harry got out at the school and got his bags out before going back into the stone walls he had considered to be home. He put his stuff back in his room and made his way down to the Great Hall. Someone had to be watching over him from above because as luck would have it, the Great Hall was empty except for the teachers. He walked up to the table and went right to McGonagall.

"Harry, welcome back dear boy. How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful professor. I have something I need to tell you though, could we speak later…in privacy?"

"Of course, come to my office after dinner. I'll escort you back to your room personally when we're done."

Harry nodded and went to the Gryffindor table just as the rest of the students came filing into the hall. He smiled when he saw his friends and waived to them. He noticed then that Ron looked slightly pale but excited at the same time.

"Harry!"

Ron ran to the table and literally jumped into his seat before spinning to face his best friend.

"You won't believe it! It's a bloody miracle! I don't know how it happened but it did and now everything's perfect!"

"Ron, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later Harry…in the common room. You won't believe it!"

Hermione laughed as she watched Ron and Harry. She, of course, knew what was going on and couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry. She smiled as their table filled up quickly with excited students talking about their vacation and what they did.

"Harry, how did your vacation go? I hope the castle wasn't too lonely this year…"

"I actually didn't stay here long…"

"You mean you went back to the Dursleys?"

"No…someone sent a carriage and I ended up staying with them."

"Who was it?"

"I'll tell you later, after dinner I'm meeting with McGonagall to tell her something then I'll come to the Common Room and explain it to you guys. For now let's eat, I'm starved."

Hermione and Ron shared a quizzical look before they both shrugged and went back to eating. They knew Harry would tell them the truth and so they'd wait. For now though he was right, they had better eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

Harry had just left McGonagall's office. He had explained everything to her and she had promised that she would let him know if Sirius, Remus, or Severus had sent any news about Draco. When he had first told her about Draco and the three adults she had been confused as to how the dead had been brought back, he then explained to her what they had explained to him. She had then understood why Draco hadn't been at school, she had said that had heard of that method before and saw first-hand the effects it had on the caster. She had promised to graduate Draco if he didn't wake up.

Harry made his way with McGonagall towards the Gryffindor tower, as she had expected it was past curfew when they had finished.

"Don't worry Harry; I'll let you know if they send any news. Now, go and get some sleep."

Harry nodded and said goodnight before uttering the password to the painting and going inside. He found his friends waiting for him in the Common Room. As soon as they saw him they jumped up and gave him questioning looks. Harry smiled and went down to his friends. They sat down on the couch and began talking as the fire blazed in the fireplace.

"You said you'd tell us everything…so spill."

Harry nodded and took a breath.

"Sirius and Remus are back…as is Severus."

"But that's not possible, they were dead…the dead can't come back."

"You're wrong Hermione…there is a way but it's deadly. They told me."

"But how is it possible?"

Harry told them everything they told him. He told them the consequences and price that had to be paid for bringing back one person and how the three had been brought back.

"Who brought them back?"

"Draco."

They froze and just stared at him in shock.

"Malfoy?! He brought your family back?!"

"Yea…it was shocking at first for me too…Now Ron, you said you had something that I wouldn't believe…what was it?"

"Here, look at this and tell me if you see anything strange."

Ron handed Harry a photograph from over the winter holiday. It was of his family in front of their Christmas tree. He smiled as he saw Molly and Arthur's smiling faces. He then looked closer and saw Ginny smiling at the camera, behind Molly stood Percy, beside him stood Charlie. Beside Ginny stood Bill and Fleur. Behind Ginny and Bill stood Fred and George. Wait…Fred? Harry stopped and looked closer he then lowered his eyes to the date and saw that it was the day winter break began. He lifted his head and looked at Ron who smiled at him.

"I know! It's crazy! There we were about to eat dinner before we opened presents and suddenly there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other and Percy went to open the door and he froze. After a moment he literally screamed and tackled the person. We all jumped up and ran out to find him hugging Fred as tight as he could to the point where Fred was having trouble to breathe. None of us could believe it…he then explained that he woke up next to the station and had no clue as to how he got there since he remembered being killed. After what you explained to us about Draco, Sirius and them…I think he might have brought Fred back as well."

"But why? He hates us!"

"No Hermione…I don't think he does…I think we've misunderstood him all this time."

"I certainly owe that little ferret one…he gave me my brother back and George hasn't left his side once…they're closer than ever…we all owe him…"

Hermione sighed softly before smiling. She was happy for them for having their families back and she wouldn't let her distrust for Draco ruin their happiness. If they could forgive him so easily then she would try to forget the past as well. The next morning at breakfast, as they sat talking, a few Slytherins that had become friends with Draco the previous year walked up to Harry and asked if he had heard anything. He told them what he had told everyone else that asked; that Draco was simply very very ill and probably wouldn't be returning any time soon. They nodded and asked to be kept in the loop whenever he heard something new.

After breakfast they all made their way to their classrooms and Harry quickly found himself staring out the window, the empty seat beside him reminding him constantly of the blonde's absence. He sighed softly and decided to lay his head down, maybe a few moments of sleep would help. Just then something hit his head and he lifted up so his chin was on his arms and stared at the new professor, who was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Mr. Potter, could you please give us the correct answer to prove you're paying attention?"

Without anyone noticing Harry let some of his energy out and right to Hermione who had been taking notes. He allowed his energy to absorb just enough of the notes to help him understand what he hadn't been paying attention to before drawing it back in and looking at her.

"It's easy to figure out if an object is just an ordinary object or a wizard who transfigured themself into the object by reading its magical signature. If the magic is sufficiently stronger in the object, compared to an ordinary object of the same kind, then there's a greater chance that it's actually a wizard or witch, transfigured into the object."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Now Mr. Potter, I would like for you to see me after class, we have a few things to discuss."

Harry nodded and she went back to her lesson, allowing him to lay his head back down. After class he kept his head on his arms until everyone had left then only opened his eyes when he heard the seat in front of him move. He looked at her while keeping his head on his arms.

"Harry, I know something's bothering you…Normally you space out in class but never like this. McGonagall has explained things to every professor, telling us that if anyone asks we are to simply say that he's been very ill and hide the truth. I just want you to know that if there's anything you need from me, anything at all, just ask."

"Thank you Professor Amaya. It's just…I can't help but miss him. He's on my mind all the time, everywhere I look I see him standing there but I know he's not really there. Somehow this place doesn't feel like Hogwarts without his condescending attitude and superior ways…I even miss him tormenting and torturing my friends and myself…I never realized how important he was to me…or how much I had become used to him…it was almost like there was no real meaning or threat behind his words or actions, like it was just a game between us…I don't know why I can't concentrate without him or stop thinking about him…I just can't."

Amaya just smiled at him as she placed her hand on his arm lightly, causing him to look at her.

"Harry…you're gay right?"

"Yes…"

"Did you feel that way about him before you realized it or after?"

"After…before it was like I couldn't stand him and he couldn't stand me…after, however, things seemed to change between us…but I'm not sure how."

"Harry…I think you're in love with him, and I think the moment you realized you were gay he was there or overheard you telling your friends and that, that might have changed his attitude towards you because he had been in love with you too."

Harry closed his eyes as he thought that over. After a minute his eyes shot open and he sat up, his eyes a bit wide.

"You're right Professor, I do love him…I'm crazy about him…that's why I can't concentrate."

She smiled and patted his hand before getting up and going to the front to straighten her desk up before the next class came in.

"Get to your next class Harry, and remember…my door is always open if you need anything, no matter what time it is."

Harry nodded and gathered his things before leaving with a smile. He would write a letter to Snape and them tonight, telling them everything so that they could read it to Draco, maybe it'd help him wake up faster. The rest of the day passed with Harry itching to get back to the Common Room to write the letter, barely paying attention in class, and more than once having to use enough of his energy to figure out what the teachers were talking about in order to answer the questions correctly. He now couldn't wait to get back to the house on spring break…he would not leave the blonde's side until he woke up…or until the break ended and he had to come back to school.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the winter break had ended and it was still a while until the spring break began. Quidditch practice was now held every weekend and the team practiced all day every day. They did trust exercises, practiced different strategies, and just showed off new tricks and what-not. It was fun being back on the Quidditch team and, to his surprise, Ginny had made captain. He was one of the beaters now, the new seeker staying beside him most of the time to learn from one of the best.

After practice they all laughed as they made their way back to the dressing rooms. After getting dressed they all made their way up to the castle for lunch. It was great to be back but it still didn't feel like home. The rest of the students had begun to arrive from wherever they had been and the rest of the day passed in a relaxed manner. The next day they would be receiving their assignments for the next week, since it was the start of projects. Currently everyone was seated in their Potions class. They had been told that morning that they would be receiving a new professor, since the other one had quit…literally running…screaming that he would never return to such horrible students. All the class had done was create a potion that turned the man into a mouse and Crookshanks chased him…it wasn't that horrible of an incident.

Chatter filled the room as everyone began talking about what the new professor would be like, if they'd be nice or mean, what they would teach the class, and just spreading rumors they had overheard. Suddenly a loud bang sounded on the door and the entire class got quiet. The candles which were used to light the dark basement went out in a single gust of wind that had no origin, leaving the room in utter darkness. The door opened and closed, footsteps were heard coming up the class to the desk in the middle which was on a raised platform with the students' desks in front of it and the workstations behind it, bookshelves were to the left of the raised platform while shelves with potions ingredients were on the right of the platform.

Once the footsteps stopped everything was quiet for several minutes. Soon the candles were all relight and everyone blinked to get their eyes focused again. Moments later a collected gasp was heard throughout the room. Harry lifted his head from his desk, placing his chin on his arms, to see what everyone was so surprised about. When his eyes landed on the figure his eyes went wide and he bolted up out of his seat. Much to everyone's continued surprise and shock, Harry raced up to the raised platform and literally tackled the man to the floor; an audible "oof" could be heard from the man as he hit the ground.

"Mr. Potter, I would have expected you to be more restrained and I should take points from Gryffindor. However, given the circumstances, I will let you off the hook. Now, would you mind getting off of me?"

Harry lifted his head from where he had buried his face in the man's chest to smile up at him, bright green eyes shining with pure joy.

"SEVERUS! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Of course I'm back; I told you I would be."

Harry thought about that before jumping up and literally bouncing in front of the entire class, earning many horrified or frightened looks.

"Does this mean?"

Severus stood up and, to the horror of the students, chuckled.

"Bed number three. Be sure to get a pass on the way back."

Harry nodded and grabbed his stuff. He gave a wave to his friends and bolted out of the class before anyone could stop him or ask what the bloody hell was going on. Snape shook his head with an amused grin before he remembered where he was and quickly put his stone mask back in place, fixed his robes and hair, and turned a glare to the class.

"No questions will be answered so do not ask. Yes I have returned from the dead and no I will not explain how. No you will not find any information on how to bring someone back from the dead in any book in the library, not even in the restricted section so do not attempt to go looking Ms. Granger! Now, the pairs for the rest of the year have been posted on the wall, go read, get with your partner, grab a cauldron, go to your work stations and get busy! Follow the directions exactly and you just might survive this class!"

With horrified expressions the class did just as they were commanded, everyone remembered what it was like to be punished by Professor Snape, the scariest professor of all, and no one wanted to suffer his wrath again.

* * *

Harry raced down the corridors, his breath coming in short pants and his heart pounding in his chest. He felt his hope rising as he neared the hospital wing. When he was just outside the door he stopped and quickly fixed his hair and robes before walking in. He found the nurse sitting at her desk; she looked up and smiled at him before motioning for him to go back. He smiled at her and put his stuff down beside the desk so that she would know he didn't intend to stay long.

He walked back and opened the curtain that surrounded the bed. He poked his head in just barely and looked at the sleeping form on the bed. The blonde hair was back to its original color and the skin looked much healthier now. His body, which had lost a lot of weight during the ordeal, had filled back to its original weight. All in all it looked as though he had just caught a cold and was now sleeping it off. Harry began to walk back to get his stuff when he noticed a note for him lying on the nightstand beside the bed. He picked it up and let the curtain fall closed. He walked back and grabbed his stuff before taking the pass from the nurse and walking back to the class. By this time it was almost time for the next class so he walked to the bench outside of the Charms classroom and sat down. He opened the envelope and began reading the note.

_Harry,_

_It's so amazing! He's begun to revive so much faster than I had ever thought possible! He's getting better at a steady rate, without you having to be here! It's like your voice just jumpstarted him and now he's doing it on his own! I can't thank you enough for this. I'll be back in the classroom by the time you read this so that's where I'm stopping. I'll talk to you later, one on one. For now those annoying guardians of yours would like to say something._

_Thank you for that kind introduction Severus…Harry, Remus here, we've decided that it would be good for Draco to be in the hospital wing where you could visit him every day, despite it seeming as though he doesn't need you anymore. Even though he's better now he still hasn't woken up. Please continue to visit him; I think that he truly can hear your voice and that it's helping him. We'll be there soon, we're getting packed now. We should be there tomorrow, don't let Snape scare the children too bad…and just like Severus, we will talk to you one on one in privacy, but for a completely different reason. _

_Hey Harry, Sirius here, Remus is right, you should continue to talk to him as much as possible…just don't forget to do your homework and eat in between visits. See you soon! And I would've said more but Remus stole everything I was going to say…bloody werewolf… (Remus in the background: HEY!) sorry, anyways, see you soon Harry!_

_Love always,_

_Remus, Sirius, and Severus (even though he would never admit it!)_

He chuckled softly at the letter and put it in his pocket after folding it up. He couldn't believe how fast Draco's condition had continued to improve; he knew it wouldn't be long now. He knew other students would be begging to see him and that he'd have to keep them away from him for a while. He knew just how to do that too, the announcement would come at lunch, and he would make it himself. Those bloody damn first years would either take the hint or get their asses beat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

Moring classes were over, Lunch had ended, and the last of the Afternoon classes had just let out. Students were scattered all over the grounds, throughout the corridors, and in their common rooms. Many were doing homework, some were reading, a few were starting to doze off, and the rest were discussing a rumor they had all heard. Somehow word had gotten out that Harry Potter had something he was going to say at dinner, everyone was excited to see just what it was. The Boy-Who-Lived was about to make his first announcement that wasn't a speech about fighting You-Know-Who and didn't have anything to do with Death Eaters, no one knew what to expect but everyone was excited.

"Harry you can't be serious. The Daily Prophet is sure to get wind of this! You can't be so stupid!"

"Hermione don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing. And if those idiots at the Prophet do get wind of it they surely will not like me."

It was true…the writers and reporters for the Daily Prophet had had a healthy dose of Harry's temper a few months back. They had run a story about all those who died at the hands of the Death Eaters, including Remus and Sirius as well as Lilly and James. They had stated that Harry should feel ashamed for letting so many loved ones die and how selfish it was that he hadn't so much as visited their graves. He didn't know who had reported it or why they were suddenly picking on only one person while so many were helpful in bringing down the Dark Lord. He had gone there with the intent to talk to whoever was in charge and get the story corrected but the moment he began talking to the person in charge his temper quickly flared and things within the building began to break, explode, and malfunction. Needless to say the people at the Prophet never ran another story about him after that and almost weekly he received a gift from one of them with a card that stated just how sorry they were.

"That doesn't matter, you might have scared the shit out of them but they're probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to get revenge by running another lie about you in the paper."

"If that's true then I'll just go and lose my temper once more only this time the building won't survive."

"Harry…"

Her plea fell on deaf ears after that. Harry turned his attention back to his homework, as he worked he thought about what he was going to say and tried to organize it the best he could in his head. Once he was finished he put all his homework on his bed and began to walk around the castle, waiting for dinner time to arrive. When it did everyone made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats rather quickly. The first years looked around with excitement that they were not only in the same room as Harry Potter (yes, that still hadn't worn off of the first years yet…sad but true) but that they were going to hear one of his speeches.

Once the last student was seated and all was quiet McGonagall walked to the podium and faced the students.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sure all of you have heard that Harry Potter will be giving a speech, this is quite true. He came to my office this morning and asked if he could. I ask that all of you, first years especially, remain quiet until he has finished and that you all listen to each and every word he says. I expect you all to give him the same amount of attention you do me whenever my announcements are made. Mr. Potter, you may come up here now."

Harry stood and walked up to the podium as McGonagall sat back down; all eyes were glued to him as though this would be a life or death speech. He turned to face the students, his hands folded behind his back. He cleared his throat and took a slight breath before he began speaking; his voice rang out loud and clear throughout the room, just as his fathers had done whenever he made a speech, just as Sirius's did, and just as Dumbledore's had.

"By now I'm sure all of you have either seen Professor Snape or had heard about his return from the dead. I know this has led to much confusion; I myself was confused when I first found out over the winter holiday. It's true, he was dead. If I hadn't held him in his final moments, or saw this life leave his eyes, I wouldn't have believed he had ever died. I know you all have been told that there is no way to bring the dead back to life and have believed that, and I would not be telling you this now if I had not received permission from Professor McGonagall. There is a way to bring someone back to life but it is just as forbidden and unforgivable as any of the unforgivable curses and I ask that none of you attempt to do it."

He paused a moment and made eye contact with each and every student. When they all had nodded, showing that they promised, he continued.

"To bring back one person, the caster has to give up at least half of their blood, magic, and life force. As you can imagine this is extremely taxing on the body and would leave the person virtually in a coma. Professor Snape was brought back to life…but he was not the only one. There were three others. My godfather Sirius Black, my second godfather Remus Lupin, and Ronald Weasley's older brother Fred were all brought back as well…each by the same person who had brought back Severus Snape. That person was lying in a bed when I arrived at the house where all of them, except Fred, were staying. Fred had woken up close to his family. When I first found out I could not believe my ears, the person who had brought them all back was now dying. It had been months since they were brought back and the boy had slowly been slipping away the whole time…by the time I got there his skin had begun to sink in, leaving him looking like nothing but bones with a thin sheet over him, his eyes were dark and his hair had lost almost all of its color. While I stayed there, the boy had begun to regain some of his color and was starting to look a lot healthier…he was coming back to life because he had heard my voice. I know you're all wondering why I'm telling you this but please be patient, I promise you this information I'm telling you is critical to what my point is."

He took this time to take a few calming breaths, just speaking of what Draco had looked like was almost throwing him into a panic mode. The students kept their eyes on him, most of them nodding in approval at what they had just heard; others looked as though they didn't really care. After a minute he went back to speaking.

"As you all have noticed Draco Malfoy has not attended school this year…I have told all who have asked that he has been really really sick. This, in fact, was a lie. You see…Draco Malfoy was the one who had brought all four people back to life."

He paused here as a collected gasp filled the room and students quickly began to talk, forgetting what McGonagall had said about listening til the end. Harry let them talk for a moment before speaking again.

"SILENCE! Now then, please allow me to finish then you will be free to talk. Yes, it was Draco Malfoy, my arch rival from first year, who had brought them back…he was the boy in the bed in the dying condition until I had arrived. I'm still not sure why he brought my godfathers' and Ronald's older brother back from the dead but I'm grateful he did. I have received news that he is looking much much healthier and if someone saw him now they would swear he was simply sleeping off a cold. He is here, in the school. He is currently resting within the hospital wing –"

Here Harry was interrupted by half of the Slytherin table jumping up and running for the doors. He threw his hand up and a barrier formed over the doors, throwing them back from it and causing them to land on the floor. They all got up and glared at Harry who simply lowered his hand and looked at them.

"I know you all are very anxious to see him but you cannot at this time. He still has not woken up and I have been informed that he needs as much peace and quiet as possible. I have requested to make this speech so that I can inform everyone of this. Draco Malfoy seems to only respond to my voice, therefore it has been determined by Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and the nurse Madam Pompfrey that I shall be the only one who is allowed to see him until he is awake and back to full health. Once he has woken up he will be allowed to attend classes if he wishes too, however, no one will be allowed to talk to him more than five minutes. Any longer than that and there's a good chance that he will go into a coma again. Until then I want everyone to listen very carefully."

He stopped and looked at every student once more. Once he was sure he had their full attention he cleared his throat and when he spoke it was not a loud and calm tone, it was more of a commanding, authoritive, and demanding tone.

"Anyone who is caught going down the corridor to the Medical Wing without a valid reason or severe injury that Professor Snape cannot cure, seen attempting to get into the Medical Wing without a pass, or heard talking about trying to get in and see Draco will have to answer to me. Anyone who remembers the explosion in the Divination class last year will know that my temper is not something you should mess with. These orders do not come from Professor McGonagall, they come from me. DO NOT GO AGAINST THEM OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

With one last glare that would make even the Dark Lord shiver in his boots Harry turned to thank McGonagall and returned to his seat. Everyone who wasn't currently shaking from fear returned to eating. Once Harry was done he grabbed his bags, told his friends he'd see them later, and left to go to the Medical Wing. He walked in and went straight to the chair beside Draco's bed. He glanced at the blonde who seemed to be sleeping peacefully and just smiled as he sat his bag down.

"You're looking much better Draco, you actually have color now. Severus says it shouldn't be much longer before you wake up. I hope you start back in on that Malfoy Smirk and taunting you used to do, I wouldn't even mind if you tortured my friends…just as long as you're back to your normal self. Hogwarts really didn't seem the same without you and Professor Amaya is anxious to meet you, she's the new professor I told you about. I'll be right here beside you for a while, I won't say much because I have afternoon homework to finish, but I'll be here."

He moved to the empty bed beside Draco's and began pulling his homework out. He started reading the assignments over and opening the books to the appropriate chapters. He was so busy focusing on his homework that he hadn't noticed the small change in the bed beside him. Draco Malfoy's fingertips had twitched.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

The next day found the school abuzz with talk about the new DADA professor. There had been rumors spreading about two professors for that class. Students could barely keep in their seats as the excitement spread. Some said that it was a man with shaggy, unkept black hair and beard, others said it was a fairly young looking man with brown hair and a beard, others said it was both. No one quite knew what to expect when the class started that morning…no one except one person who was currently staring at the door anxiously.

As soon as it opened the two men stepped in and were immediately knocked to the ground by the 18 year old boy. Laughter filled the room as the two men sat up with the young man on their laps and their arms tight around him. His face was currently buried in their shoulders and their heads were against his, all three of them smiling and embracing. Soon Hermione, always the voice of reason, spoke up.

"Harry…maybe you should let them get to the desk next time…"

That got Ron laughing along with her and Neville. Harry laughed as he stood up and held his hands down. He pulled both of the men to their feet and hugged them both tight again before returning to his seat. The two made their way to the front of the room where their desk was and leaned back against it. They made eye contact with the class before clearing their throats.

"Hello there, many of you who were here for the war may remember us, or at least my partner here. I am Sirius Black and before any of you who remember my name start up please let me speak. No I am not a serial killer and no I was never a part of the Dark Lord's army, I have never supported him and I was not the one that killed Harry Potter's parents. They were both my best friends and I loved them like family, another fellow whom we thought was our friend was the one that betrayed them, not me. I am an Animagus and no I will not teach any of you how to transform, that is your Transfigurations teachers job, not mine."

He turned his head and gave a swift nod to Remus who nodded back, all eyes were now on him.

"My name is Remus Lupin, many of you may remember me as your DADA professor several years ago and thus might remember what I am. For those of you who either don't remember me or have never met me before please allow me to explain and please do not speak out until I am done speaking, all questions will be answered then. I am a werewolf but do not worry, none of you are in any danger nor will you ever be. I have a plan in place for when that night comes so do not worry. I, too, was best friends with James and Lilly Potter, we used to sit in this very room with Sirius here and throw paperwads and paper planes at our professors head. He allowed us to get away with it because we were his favorite class but I must ask that none of you try it because we will not allow it. Now then…any questions?"

One of the newer students, a third year, stood up and looked at them.

"You said you were a werewolf and that we weren't in any danger…I was just wondering but…if you on the grounds on that night, wouldn't that put us in danger regardless of your plan?"

Remus smiled at the young Ravenclaw girl before he answered her.

"No Miley it wouldn't. You see, the plan I have in place for that night takes me away from the grounds of Hogwarts. When that night comes, actually the day before that night, I will not be anywhere near here. The day before the full moon I will be transported to the mountains of Colorado where a pack I have made friends with in the past live. I will stay with them the day before, the day of, and the day after the full moon then return here and continue teaching until the next full moon. No students will ever be in any danger from me unless you follow me in which case I can not guarantee you will live."

Miley nodded and quickly sat back down. A few more questions were asked and answered and Remus and Sirius were just about to start the lesson when Snape, who had an off period this period, came in and looked right at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you're presence is requested in the Hospital Wing immediately."

"Professor Snape, has something happened?"

Snape looked up at the new professors and nodded ever so slightly.

"There has been a change. I will be borrowing Mr. Potter for the rest of the morning."

"Harry go, I'll take notes for you."

Harry nodded at Hermione and grabbed his bag before racing down the corridor with Severus, both running at full sprint towards the Hospital Wing.

"What's happened Severus? What's changed?"

"His vitals Harry, normally every time I check them they're faint or slow like they would be if someone was sleeping but today when I checked them…they were picking up, as if…as if he was waking up."

"WHAT?! You said he wouldn't be waking up for another few weeks!"

"I know what I said! It has to be you Harry! He's never changed or healed this quickly before, it has to be because he knows your there…that's the only explanation!"

By this time they were at the Hospital Wing and ran right in. They slowed to a walk and walked to his bed. Severus moved the curtain to the side and they walked up, both sitting down on either side of the bed. Harry immediately moved his hand to Draco's and began rubbing it lightly.

"I'm here Draco…don't rush it…you'll wake up soon enough…and I'll be right here when you do."

Severus smiled as he watched them and watched the rapid heartbeat he had been seeing begin to slow back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair. It would seem that he was correct, it was because of Harry's presence. Things were going to be interesting when the blonde finally woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

'_He's still there, I can feel his magic. I have to get back to him, I'm sick of the darkness, I'm ready to see the light…'_

_Draco floated aimlessly in the darkness, looking for an escape. He had thought he had found one but, once again, he couldn't get through it. He knew he was getting closer to an answer because he was starting to hear everything that went on around him, not just Harry's voice but little sounds as well. Things like a woman talking to him as she cleaned him every evening, glass vials being sat down, Severus talking to the woman to see what potions or things she needed, the sounds of other students being brought in for broken bones or severe lacerations from not following their professors instructions. He had also begun to smell different things, different scents that floated towards him. Things like lilacs, snap dragons, and other flowers, different perfumes that the nurse wore on different days. He could even tell when Harry entered the room even if he didn't say anything, he could tell by how the feeling in the room changed from slightly uncomfortable and annoying to calm and soothing. Yes, he knew he was getting closer to waking up and it was driving him crazy. _

'_Where the bloody hell is the exit!'_

_He raced of in one direction and found another set of glass doors. He began pushing and pulling with all his might trying to get them open but they didn't budge. He tried to pass through them the way ghosts could but couldn't. He sighed and looked around. There had to be something he was missing. Just then he heard another voice by his bed._

"How is he Harry? Any new changes?"

"No Professor, nothing yet…I'll be staying here though, since it's the weekend I thought I'd stay in here all day and night to keep a closer eye on him just in case."

"That's a wise decision…the nurse can't take care of other students and keep an eye on him, it'll be good if you did. That way she can do her job with the knowledge that he'll be well looked after."

"Yea, she's got her hands full with first years not following Madam Hooch's directions or not reading the books carefully and getting hurt in Potions…Even Hagrids got his hands full teaching them about the magical creatures…I'm glad he took that job back and I'm happy that Buckbeak's back as well."

There was a chuckle shared between the two.

"Let us know if anything does change, we'll have our wands with us."

"Will do Sirius…and tell Remus that he should take the weekend away from the school…full moon."

"Shit I completely forgot! REMUS!"

And with that the sounds of running could be heard as Sirius bolted out of the hospital wing and down the corridors towards the room he shared with his new husband.

'_They're both here as well? Wait…he said he was going to stay here for the whole weekend…Oh Merlin now I have to get out! Where the bloody hell is that exit!'_

_Draco began floating around, scouring every wall of subconsciousness he came too, trying every door he found. His hope had begun to fade when something caught his eye. He turned around and saw what appeared to be a mirror floating in the middle of what he had determined was the room he was in. He had determined it was a room because in every direction he went he hit a wall and, if he followed the wall in one direction or another, he would find a corner and another wall. _

_He floated over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. As he watched his reflection began to smile while putting his hands in his pockets. As he stared at his reflection he noticed that he wasn't acting like a reflection. On a whim he decided to try and figure out what the hell was going on with this mirror. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm you dumbass."**_

"_I know you're me, I mean what are you? You're clearly not a reflection."_

"_**Of course I'm not. I'm your subconcious. That little voice in the back of your head that tells you when you've forgotten something or when there's something that needs to be done. I'm also your conscience, the voice of what's good and bad and try to steer you in the right direction. Remember me now?"**_

"_Of course I do. What's with the mirror?"_

"_**Its my window. You know how they say the eyes are a window to the soul? Well since we're inside your unconscious mind that doesn't work. This mirror is a window into your deeper self. You can't possibly hope to find the exit without it."**_

"_If that's the case then why the hell didn't it show up sooner?"_

"_**It only shows up when you realize the true reason you want to get back. Up until now you've only wanted to get back to get your grades back on track and to confront Harry about things he's said to your unconscious body. Now you've realized that the real reason you want to get back is not to confront him or even has anything to do with your schooling, you've realized that the reason you want to get back so bad and are so frantic to do so is because you need to see him again, to see those gorgeous green eyes of his."**_

"…"

"_**Don't deny it Draco, I'm you remember? I know you better than anyone else ever will. You love him but you're afraid to show it. It's that love for him and you're franticness to get back to him that summoned the mirror. Now if you want to get back get your ass in here."**_

_Draco nodded and stepped into the mirror. He looked behind him and saw it disappear. He followed his other self down what appeared to be a long hallway that, at first, had no lights. After walking for what felt like ten minutes a lamp appeared on each side of the wall. Another ten minutes and there was another light then another spaced a few feet from it. Five more minutes and it was three lights in a row spaced a few feet apart. He stopped and looked at his other self. _

"_What's with the lights?"_

"_**The lights represent your consciousness. The farther apart they are the farther you are from waking up. The closer together they are…"**_

_Draco's eyes went wide as he realized this and he began running down the hall. Five minutes, four lights. Five minutes four lights. Two minutes, five lights. Two minutes, six lights. One minute, seven lights. This continued until there were ten lights spaced every two feet . He slowed to a walk, his breath coming in short pants. His other self had been following him closely the whole trip and now stood beside him. Together they walked down the remainder of the hallway. After the tenth light there was a short distance to a dark, cherrywood door. Draco turned to face his other self. _

"_**This is the door to your mind. Yes, you've been trapped inside your mind but the mind is far more complicated than it seems. Within the mind there are an unlimited number of rooms, each representing a different thought, feeling, or action you've experienced. Some hide events such as the war. This door leads to your conscious mind, the part of yourself you have been trying to find. Open it, climb the stairs, and you will wake up."**_

_Draco nodded and opened the doors. He stepped through them and turned to see them closing behind him. He climbed the stairs and found himself in a huge room that was filled with lights. He looked around and saw paintings of him and his friends from the time when they were all kids, through the years at Hogwarts, and up til this past summer when he found that forbidden spell. He smiled to himself and walked through the room. He stopped when a door suddenly appeared in front of him. _

_The door was huge and silver with an elegant French design done in black. The knobs were made of gold and all-in-all the door was spectacular. He reached for the handle and turned it. He stepped through, the door shut behind him, and he found himself in utter darkness again but this darkness felt different than the darkness he had been trapped in before. _

Eyes blinked open slowly. The room was dark, except for a few candles placed in various places to provide some relief from the darkness. Everything was quiet and he knew that the other students he had heard being brought in were all asleep by now. A sound caught his attention and his head turned to the right, the sight he saw brought a tiny smile to his features. Harry was sitting on the right side of the bed, his books and parchment scattered on the bed behind him, his arms were folded beside Draco's arm, his cheek was resting on his arm and his eyes were closed. He hadn't taken his glasses off, his hair was long enough to cover his shoulders and his bangs were fanned out over his arm. He was sleeping peacefully.

He thought he should wake him up or move him to another bed. But he'd rather surprise him in the morning when he woke up, for now he was comfortable just lying there watching the dark-haired angel sleeping peacefully beside him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. I'll post an image of what Draco is wearing as soon as I can find it. I've seen it before but don't remember how I found it. **

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself lying in a bed; he had fallen asleep late last night after finishing his homework. He had been so tired that instead of putting his work up he had left it lying where it was. He remembered falling asleep in a chair but didn't know how he had ended up in a bed. His eyes were still closed as he tried to think back and see if he had moved.

"_**You're a dumbass…You didn't move, you were moved."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**You're conscience. I know everything that goes on with you when you're awake and asleep."**_

"_I was moved? How? If someone moves me then I usually wake up."_

"_**True, but this person knows now to get around that. Happened a lot in fifth year, remember?"**_

Harry thought back to fifth year. There had been several instances where he would pass out from exhaustion and wake up in the Gryffindor tower. Fifth year…what had he been doing in fifth year? Oh that's right, that was the year that snobby, kitten-loving, pink-wearing, control-freak, Dolores Umbridge took over the school and insisted that Voldemort was not coming back and tried to turn everyone against him. He had spent so much time running around, training students and finding people to fight with him that he had passed out nearly every night in a different place.

He remembered several times where he passed out on the grounds either close to the Pitch after an afternoon flight or close to the lake where he had been trying to relax. In those instances he had woken up the next morning in his bed at the Gryffindor tower with someone sitting, reclined, in a chair beside him, reading a book. A few times he had woken up the next morning in the Slytherin dungeons, the same person reclining on the bed beside him reading a book. He focused on the person, trying to remember details about them…what they looked like…or something that would tell him who they were. His mind slowly began to clear the details as the last remnants of sleep wore off and he gasped as he bolted up straight in the bed.

"_DRACO!"_

"_**Oh look, you do remember! Yes dumbass, Draco was the only one who could ever move you without you waking up because he knew how to get around your defenses."**_

"_Meaning the barrier of magical energy I keep around myself at night to let me know if someone's trying to move me or cause harm."_

"_**Yea Mr. Paranoid, that barrier…he knows how to use his own energy and get around it so that you don't wake up."**_

"_But…how?"_

"_**I don't…oh look at the time, I better run!"**_

Harry was about to mentally ask his conscience why they said that when the curtain around the bed moved and a figure stepped in. Harry reached for his glasses but couldn't find them. The figure stepped closer until they were right beside the bed then leaned over slowly.

"You really should take better care of these, at least until you can get some more."

Harry froze, he knew that voice. But how…how was it possible? The figure picked something up off the floor, cleaned them with a swipe of the hand and a bit of magic then carefully placed them on Harry. Harry blinked a few times to clear his vision once his glasses were placed on him and looked at the figure who was now sitting beside him on the bed. His voice caught in his throat as he stared.

There, sitting in front of him, was the naturally pale blonde he had been in love with since fifth year. His feelings had begun to change toward the pale blonde that year after he quickly realized that, no matter how many times he had moved him from wherever he had passed out to the rooms, he never did anything to hurt him. It had been as though he moved him because he cared and not because he saw an opportunity to kill him for the dark lord.

Now, Draco was dressed in dark jeans that fit his form nicely, black leather boots that resembled cowboy boots in a way but were not exactly the same thing, and a pale purple sweater that seemed to add an extra air of elegance to him. His hair was not in its normal gelled-back style; rather it hung down around his face in loose, neatly brushed strands. His eyes, which had not left Harry's face, were much softer than they had ever been and it seemed as though he was trying to smile ever-so-slightly.

"I thought you'd never wake up Potter. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to invade that mind of yours as you slept to get the answers I want."

Harry sat there, still stunned that he was awake. Suddenly it was like someone flipped a switch in his head, his body moved of its own accord. Harry watched as his body launched forward and his arms encircled the other boy's waist, his head buried itself in the boy's stomach and his eyes began to fill with tears. He didn't remember ordering his body to move, and he couldn't believe the words that were now pouring out of his mouth.

"Draco! I never thought you'd wake up! Why…why did you do that? Didn't you know that there was a chance you could have died?! What would we have done then?! What were you thinking!"

Just as he realized what he had said he immediately cursed himself, he began screaming at his mind for making him say things like that. Now the blonde was sure to hex him. A few moments passed and Harry watched from the safety of his mind as Draco, instead of scowling or glaring, began to smile softly as his eyes softened even more. One hand placed itself on Harrys arm while the other began running its fingers through the untamable black hair. His voice, when he finally spoke, was softer than Harry ever remembered hearing it.

"I'm sorry to worry you Harry; I was thinking that it would be a nice Christmas surprise for you. I know how much you missed them…as much, if not more, than I missed Severus. I found the spell while reading through some of Severus's old books and decided it was time I dropped the act and did something nice. I knew there was a chance I would die but I was willing to risk it if it meant you'd have some of your family back. I had complete faith that everything would work out fine. You know…I could hear everything you ever said to me…that was how I found my way back. Thank you Harry, for waking me up."

Harry lifted his head before sitting back up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard but smiled as he wiped the tears away. It truly seemed as though his once rival had changed; only time would tell how long that change would last.

"I'm sorry, that outfit must have cost a lot…I'm sorry I cried against it…"

Draco just shrugged and waived his hand in a dismissal kind of way.

"Don't worry about it, honestly it didn't cost all that much. Severus said he got it at a Muggle shop while out on business one day."

The two looked at each other and, for the first time in their entire lives, they shared a laugh. Tomorrow would find both of them back in this same bed, talking about everything that had been happening at the school so far and telling each other secrets, trying to get to know each other better before the friendship could be truly formed. But for now they both decided it was time to part ways. Harry had already slept through breakfast and morning classes so now he had to go to lunch and afternoon classes, taking the notes Hermione had taken for him, and getting his homework done. After he left Draco lay back down and folded his arms behind his head. As he stared at the ceiling his brow furrowed. He kept replaying what had just happened over and over in his head. What had possessed him to act like that? Sure he had realized that he loved the dark haired savior but why did he act like they were already best friends? He sighed and rolled over. He would get his answers tomorrow, for now it was best if he rested and allowed his magic and energy to regenerate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Draco had woken up. He was getting more and more of his magic back each day but he still had a long way to go. Right now his magic was equal to that of a 12 year-old, but with the way it was progressing steadily Severus and the nurse agreed that it wouldn't be but a few more weeks before his magic was back to what it had been the day before he cast that spell.

Harry hadn't been back since he woke up and Draco was beginning to wonder if he might have said something to upset him. As soon as that thought entered his head he immediately pushed it away. He was not going to let his emotions over-ride the persona he had spent years perfecting. Not a chance in hell. Still, he had taken to sitting beside the window that overlooked both the lake and the pitch. He was in a robe Severus had gotten from Narcissa for him, it was his favorite white robe with dark dark green trim, band around the waist to keep it tied closed, and a dark dark green dragon going down the back of it with silver eyes, tongue, and stripe going down the dragons back. He loved this robe, not only was it super soft but he had had robes like it since he was a child. There was another reason he loved the robes so much, his mother, and this he would never admit to anyone specially his father, had hand-made the robes for him. He smiled as he watched students lounge around on the grounds during their off period, he didn't smile because of them…he smiled because he thought about his mother. His loving, sweet, gently mother…oh how he missed her.

He was thinking about the last time he spoke to her when the door opened and his thoughts were interrupted. The smile quickly faded from his lips and his chin kept its place against his fist, his legs were crossed and his other arm was over them. He made sure his eyes were slightly narrowed as the footsteps came closer. He heard a bag being placed down on a bed behind him but didn't budge.

"I'm sorry I haven't been back in a few days, Hermione was giving me one of her lectures for skipping classes. Then while I explained to her what had happened one of your pals overheard the conversation and soon they all began demanding answers…it took me the whole three days just to get them calmed down and to agree not to come in here until you were better."

The last bit had caught his interest and he turned his head to see the dark haired young man sitting on the bed behind him, those green eyes staring straight at him.

"You're not mad are you?"

Draco thought this over for a moment. Was he mad that Harry hadn't been back in three days? Or was he just upset because he couldn't see those eyes every day? He decided that he wasn't mad or upset. Instead, he found that he had quickly grown used to the other's presence and had missed having that presence close to him in those three days.

"No, I'm not mad. Which friends were they?"

Harry smiled slightly as he lay back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Well…the one that overheard mine and Hermione's conversation was, surprise, Pansy."

Harry chuckled at this as Draco just snorted. He thought back to his childhood. He had been betrothed to Pansy since they were born, however that all changed one day during the winter holiday of third year. Blaise and his family had come over for one of their holiday visits like they did every year. Draco and Blaise had gone up to Draco's room to talk in privacy and when the parents came to find them for dinner they found the boys making out on one of the couches that filled the sitting room outside of Draco's bedroom. Narcissa and Blaise's mother had both squealed in delight at how adorable the two were while the fathers looked like they were going to be ill.

"That doesn't surprise me at all…she was always good at eavesdropping and not being caught unless she wanted to be."

He let out a soft chuckle before turning his attention back to the window.

"Yea. Blaise was demanding answers that day during lunch, Crabbe, Goyle, and…oh shit what was his name…um…fuck I can't remember."

Draco looked over, not used to hearing such language coming from the savior's mouth. He saw Harry sitting up in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed, shoes off, hands on his knees, and glaring at his lap. It was clear that he was having a hard time remembering something. Draco was just about to ask him to describe the boy when Harry's look softened and he relaxed his pose.

"Terrence Higgs. That's who it was. He began demanding answers that night after a late duel team Quidditch practice."

Duel team? When the hell did that start? He was about to ask when Harry asked a question of his own.

"Draco…what are you hiding? I can sense it but I can't pinpoint it…You're not plotting anything against the school or muggleborns are you?"

Draco stared for a long minute before he shook his head, a slight smile coming to his face.

"You don't have anything to worry about Potter, I'm not plotting anything. I'm not sure if now is the time to tell you what I'm hiding, I'll decide once I get some answers myself. But enough about that, tell me more about this duel team practice."

"It's wonderful! Professor Amaya suggested it to Madam Hooch who, in turn, suggested it to Professor McGonagall who put it to a vote by all members of the house teams. Everyone thought it'd be a great idea, even your house."

Harry paused here to smile before continuing.

"Every week two houses are paired up in a duel team practice. Say for instance Gryffindor is to take on Ravenclaw that week, during practice the Gryffindors would be paired up with either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. The teams during practice can share strategic moves, do trust exercises to build inter-team relations, or just watch their team and talk about random things. No matter what, though, none of the teams are allowed to discuss full strategies. This is the only rule and it's in place to make sure that no team steals the other's strategy and uses it against them. Moves are alright to be shared but not full strategies. If a team does share a full strategy, or a member of the team does, then that team is disbanded and tryouts are held for a new team for that house."

Draco stared in awe at what he had just heard. He couldn't help the look of surprise on his face. Harry smiled and leaned back on his hands.

"Yea…it's pretty awesome. Oh and Professor Amaya says that if anyone uses her last name then she'll drop them off the roof with no broom. She's awesome."

At this Draco chuckled and shook his head before leaning back in the chair he was in.

"She sounds rather serious."

"She can be, but most of the time she's easy-going. Yesterday in class she gave us our assignment then, ten minutes later, while we were all doing it and it was quiet she looked up from her desk…suddenly, out of nowhere, I Like To Move It started playing and we all looked up to see her dancing on her desk and singing along. It was so hilarious, we all joined in and began dancing on the desks. Once it was over we were all laughing and she told us that the assignments would be due at the beginning of today's class…which was last period."

Draco shook his head again, now he was eager to meet this teacher, even if he didn't know what that song was. She sounded like his mom, doing random things when things got too quiet or serious, just to put everyone in a good mood. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about classes, professors, how things had changed, and who was getting with who or hooking up with who for a quick session in an empty classroom or behind the dressing rooms. By the time dinner arrived Harry was in the best mood he had ever been in, a smile plastered on his face. He ate and talked with his friends before it was time for bed. Sleep found him rather quickly that night and he found that his dreams consisted of nothing but darkness and a mirror that showed a future he so desperately wanted to be a part of.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

It had been almost two weeks now and Harry had been true to his word, he had been visiting Draco every single day during off periods and after meals. He'd often bring Draco something to eat and drink, knowing that the food in the Hospital Wing, much like food in a muggle hospital, sucked. Today when Harry walked in he got a surprise, Draco was sitting in his usual place by the window but he was dressed in a white shirt with a dark blue vest, black slacks with a belt, black Italian leather shoes, and his school robe was laying on the bed he had been in since Severus first brought him to the school.

"The nurse said I could try to attend classes tomorrow but if they get too stressful or if I start getting the slightest of headaches then I am to come back immediately."

"And Mr. Potter, since you have all the same classes as Mr. Malfoy and have been studying to become a healer among many other things, you will keep an eye on him and escort him back if need be."

Harry turned to see the nurse smiling at him; he smiled back and nodded to her.

"Of course I will, consider it part of my training."

The two of them laughed together as Draco just watched them. His magic was now equal to that of a fifth year, it had grown much faster than Severus had anticipated and he had a feeling it'd be back to the level it was that past summer within another week or two. The nurse left to do her duties and Harry sat down on the bed close to the window.

"It's starting to change…the seasons I mean. Tomorrow's the last day of class before the spring break. We'll be heading back to that house and you'll be able to complete your recovery over the break."

Draco simply stared at Harry as he spoke, wondering why he was talking about things like this all of a sudden. He decided to remain silent until he was asked a question or felt he needed to say something.

"Severus can't wait to start you on potions again. He says he misses his best student…personally I think he just misses his godson. Remus is getting anxious, he's ready to be free to run the woods…Sirius is just ready to spend some alone time with his husband."

Harry chuckled at this before leaning back a bit.

"Me…I'm just ready for peace and quiet…I love my friends but…the constant questions are getting a bit tiring….what about you?"

Harry turned to look at the blonde, a small smile on his face. Draco stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"_**I'm just ready to be with you Harry…"**_

"_Would you kindly shut up?"_

"_**Aww what's the matter Draco? Can't stand the thought of being with him? And here I was thinking you actually loved him."**_

"_Of course I love him; I'm just not going to be the first to admit it either verbally or mentally."_

"_**You just did dumbass."**_

"_Shit. Go away and let me think!"_

"_**I can't go away…I'm inside of you…moron."**_

"_Then shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache."_

Draco hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them. Harry was still smiling at him, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I'm ready to stretch my legs and get started on using magic again; I've been cooped up for too long."

Harry chuckled, causing Draco to smile a bit.

"I can imagine…it's been almost nine months that you've either been in a coma or cooped up in a room healing. That's enough to drive anyone insane."

This time they both laughed. After a few minutes Harry stood up and smiled, picking his bag up off the floor.

"I better go, it's almost curfew and I still have a paper to write for Transfiguration."

Draco nodded and watched as Harry left the room. He moved to his bed and lay down after moving the robe to the next bed over. He couldn't wait to get out of this room and back to living his life.

* * *

The next morning Harry stopped by the hospital wing before heading to breakfast. On his way out of the room the previous night he had been stopped in the hall by the nurse who had requested that he come by and escort Malfoy to the Great Hall. Harry walked in to see Draco in the same outfit as yesterday, tightening his tie and staring down at his bag. He smiled and walked over to wait beside the bed.

Draco pulled his robe on and closed it before picking his wand and bag up. He put the bag over his shoulder, putting the wand in his pocket, and turned to look at Harry. Without speaking a word the two left the hospital wing and began making their way towards the Great Hall. After a few minutes of silence Draco decided to speak up.

"I don't think I'm well enough to put up with the Slytherins trying to talk to me and ask stupid questions."

"Don't worry about that, I've received permission to sit at the table with you until you're ready to handle them on your own…but only if you want me to sit with you."

Draco thought that over before giving a swift nod.

"Then it's settled, just focus on eating, I'll handle the rest."

The corridors were empty, since breakfast had started roughly twenty minutes ago and the students were all eating by now. They arrived and Harry quickly opened the doors. The hall went silent as the two entered and made their way to the Slytherin table. Harry sat down first and Draco soon followed him, the two began to eat and for about two minutes everything was peaceful. Then one student opened their mouth and soon after the entire school was shouting questions.

"OMG! IT'S DRACO!"

"Draco! Are you alright?"

"What the hell happened to you!"

"Harry wouldn't tell us anything!"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"SPILL DRACO! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"WHY THE HELL IS HARRY FUCKING POTTER SITTING AT OUR TABLE?!"

Draco could feel a slight headache starting up and was about to get up and leave when Harry calmly pushed his plate away and got up, he stood up on the seat and took a slight breath."

"Uh-oh…" Ron whispered to Hermione and Ginny.

"This isn't good…he's way too calm…" Came Ginny's reply.

"He's about to blow…" Was Hermione's answer who had already started to slide under the table for safety from her best friends exploding temper. The other two followed her and soon they were joined by Neville and any other Gryffindor who understood the situation and didn't want to get hit. McGonagall had placed a barrier around the staff table to protect all of them from what they all knew was about to happen.

Draco watched the teachers and Gryffindors with curiosity before turning back to look at Harry.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Draco watched as the room fell silent immediately. He could practically see students starting to shake. Harry took another breath before continuing, this time he wasn't yelling but when he spoke his tone was so authortative that it filled the room, even though he was speaking calmly and softly.

"Yes, Draco is awake and feeling better but he is not fully recovered yet. Until further notice none of you will go near him without permission from me, you will not speak to him directly without talking to me first, and no matter what you WILL NOT ask him any questions about what has happened. As of right now he is under my care when he is not with the nurse or Severus. Until he is fully recovered these rules will stay in place. Anyone who goes against them will answer to me and trust me when I say I will NOT be as nice as Professor Amaya. She might drop you from the roof with no broom but I will be sure to throw you off your broom from much much higher up, or I might just take a different approach and make you suffer without ever lifting a finger. Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

Every student began nodding their heads as fast as they could go. Harry gave a slight smirk of satisfaction before looking at the students again.

"Get back to eating then get to class."

The students did just as he told them. He sat back down and returned to his meal. Draco looked around and noticed that even the Slytherins were afraid to look towards him. He began to wonder just how much the war had changed the boy beside him. Hermione and the rest came out from under the table and McGonagall put the barrier down. Everyone returned to their meals and, when they were finished, students literally ran from the Great Hall as if a dragon was breathing fire at their asses…much to Draco's amusement.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. **

The first day back in class was uneventful due to what Harry had said that morning during breakfast. Now it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco was looking foreward to meeting the new teacher he had heard so much about. In every class he sat right beside Harry, not that he was complaining or anything. As the class took their seats a tall woman, about his mother's height, walked in and stopped in front of her desk. Her hair flowed down to her lower back; it was the same shade of gold as his mother's but seemed to be a bit brighter, as if the sun itself was embedded within her hair. Her eyes were the bluest of blue, as if they were made out of the bluest ocean, and her skin was as fair, no scars adorned it, and it was as pale as the moon.

She was dressed in a white shirt that fit her perfectly; the sleeves were tight to her arms until they hit her wrists where they hung loosely down her hands. There was a dark blue vest on as well, and her jeans resembled bellbottoms, her shoes were black biker boots and around her neck hung a black chain with a silver cross. She looked the class over once then stopped.

"YOU!"

She exclaimed as her right hand flung forward, her arm extended completely, her fist closed with her index finger pointing at Draco and her thumb out to the side, her other fist was against her hips and her eyes were narrowed slightly with a serious expression. Draco stared at her, eyes slightly wide but otherwise his perfect mask was in place.

The whole class stared as everything got silent for a few minutes. Harry was just about to ask her what she was doing when suddenly she broke out into a huge smile and her eyes started twinkling.

"What do you use on your hair?! It's simply marvelous! You have to tell me!"

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at their professor, they were all still getting used to her and this just made that more difficult. Harry shook his head, a smile on his face, he had been right; Professor Amaya had instantly taken a liking to the blonde beside him. Just then Draco, who hardly ever said anything unless it was to another Slytherin or Professor Snape, surprised them all by offering a small smile.

"I'll give you a list of everything I use the night before and the morning of. It's a little ritual my mother taught me and it simply does wonders for the hair, although I personally don't think you need it, your hair is already so gorgeous."

They all watched in shock as their professor blushed bright before running up the aisle and grabbing him in a hug while squealing slightly.

"You're the most adorable thing ever! And such a gentleman. Oh Merlin I wish I could just wrap you up and take you home with me!"

"Um…Professor…he is still recovering, maybe you should let him breathe…"

Amaya turned her attention to the young healer beside the blonde and smiled before letting go of Draco and letting out a slight giggle. She returned to her desk with a quick apology to Draco and turned to face the class.

"Alright everyone, I know you're all anxious to leave and pack for vacation so I'm going to give you a week long assignment. Each day you are to write two pieces of parchment, one is to describe what you did that day…this is purely for my curiosity since I'm eager to get to know more about my students to provide a better learning atmosphere. The second page will be different each day, you will receive a letter from me each morning by owl, the letter will detail what the second parchment for that day shall be about, how long it will have to be, and what information you will have to include. On the first day of school, when you come back to this class, I expect everyone to have all of their parchment with them. And since I know how many days in the vacation there are I will know if you have left one out or not so do not try to pull a fast one or you will all receive what Mr. Gareth received at the start of the year."

Draco watched as the students all looked towards the window, gulped, and nodded quickly to their professor, who simply smiled back at them.

"Good, everyone remembers. Now then, you are dismissed and remember, two pieces of parchment a day."

Everyone ran out of the classroom and to their dorms, all chatting excitedly about their vacation plans. When they all got to the stairs and went their separate ways Harry was about to turn to go up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Tower when he felt something. He turned and saw Draco tugging his sleeve just a bit.

"Draco?"

"Come with me…I have a feeling the other Slytherins will try to corner me as soon as I walk in, but they won't after this morning if you're there. Afterwards I'll go with you to pack your things."

Harry looked into the silver/grey eyes of his former rival and saw the unspoken plea. He smiled and gave a slight nod before the two of them turned and went down to the Slytherin Dungeons. Draco had been right, as soon as he entered, since Harry was behind him, he heard Pansy immediately corner Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Alright spill! What the bloody hell happened to you?! That twit Harry Potter wouldn't tell us anything except that you had been sick and were recovering. We want the bloody truth Draco and we want it NOW!"

"You'll be wise to remember my rules Ms. Parkinson, I'm not known for ever breaking a promise so don't think I won't be true to my word."

Pansy and her friends froze as Harry stepped into the room and slid an arm around Draco's shoulders. The blonde didn't jerk or pull away or anything, instead he seemed to step closer to Harry. Harry would've smiled at this if it hadn't been for the fact that right now his eyes were narrowed, his jaw set, his gaze fixed firmly on the trio in front of him, and the aura around him radiating his irritation and anger towards the three for not heeding his warnings this morning.

The three of them gulped and stepped back.

"Please don't punish us Harry!"

Came Crabbe's plea as he backed towards the hall that led to the boys' dorms.

"Yea! It was all Pansy's idea! We didn't want to do this!"

Goyle exclaimed as he went with Crabbe. Harry gave a slight smirk and nod and the two bolted for their dorm. Pansy, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Harry stepped away from Draco and grabbed the girl by her shirt, pushing her back against the wall. When he spoke his voice was lower and darker than anyone had ever heard it before.

"You listen to me Pansy and you listen right now. You're getting off with a warning but if you ever go against my orders again you will regret it. I won't just scare you with my energy, I'll make sure you never go against them again, got it? I put those orders into place for a reason and you will not disobey them again, understood?"

Pansy, who was severely shaking by this time from the tone of voice he used and the aura surrounding him, nodded.

"Good. Now get out of here, go pack, and get your ass to the station before I change my mind."

He let go of her and she bolted like a bat out of hell to her dorm. Harry straightened up and the energy in the room changed to what it normally was. He turned and gave a small smile in Draco's direction, his voice back to its normal tone.

"I think I might have taken that a bit too far…oh well, come on, let's go get you packed."

The two walked to Draco's dorm that he shared with Crabbe, Blaise, Goyle, and several others. Crabbe and the rest had already left so it was just Draco and Harry. Harry stayed by the door and watched Draco as he packed. Draco couldn't believe how scary Harry could be now; this only added fire to his desire to find out just how much the war had changed the once polite savior. And mark his words, he would find out, one way or another.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

"Promise you'll write."

"Hermione…this isn't summer vacation yet, you'll see him again in a week…"

"Just promise to write! I don't care if it's every day!"

"Okay okay we promise to write!"

"Good. I'll see you two again when the breaks over…"

The train had just docked at platform 9 ¾ and the students were leaving to return to their waiting families. Hermione had been hugging her two best friends tight from the moment they stepped off the train and now she was leaving with her family, waiving bye to the two she had practically grown up with. The boys waived back before going to claim their bags and waiting for their families to show up. Draco had watched the scene from a few steps away, not entirely sure what he should or shouldn't say.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Draco, having already retrieved his bags, was now sitting with the two Gryffindor boys on a bench as they waited. Ron turned to face Harry, who sat between him and Draco.

"I honestly don't know mate. She's been so damn emotional here lately…I can't even leave the common room to use the bathroom without coming back to find her in tears…it's so weird."

"That's not like Hermione…I mean I know she loves you with every fiber of her being but she trusts you…she wouldn't get emotional like this without a reason."

"I honestly have no idea what's going on with her."

The two had taken to staring at the floor while talking, sometimes they'd look up to see if the other was still paying attention but for the most part they just stared at the floor. Draco, always quiet around other people, had been listening intently and thinking about everything he had heard. He leaned foreward; his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together, and turned his head to look at the two beside him.

"It's obvious what's wrong with her."

Two heads snapped in his direction, both sharing the same curious and slightly shocked reaction.

"Enlighten us ferret."

"Ron!"

"My pleasure weasel."

"Draco!"

"My guess is that you two have been engaged for quite some time and that you've been…how shall I put this…sharing a bed…for a while as well?"

Ron's face went red but he nodded, eager to see if the ferret knew something he didn't.

"I'd also care to wager that neither of you used any form of protection…spell, charm, potion…condoms or birth control…and if you did then I'd bet that you did so in a rush without giving it time to take effect. Am I correct?"

Ron's face went even brighter and he nodded again. Harry, always interested in anything Draco spoke about, just sat back as he listened.

"Well then, it's quite obvious. The mood swings, how emotional she's been, her increase in temper…and I'm willing to bet she's been craving some strange things as well."

Ron groaned a bit before he sighed.

"Get to the point ferret boy."

"With pleasure weasel…you fiancé is pregnant. Plain and simple."

Draco leaned back, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Harry and Ron stared at him then each other before they both smacked their foreheads with their hands.

"Of course…"

"It's all there."

"How could I have not recognized the signs?"

"That's what I want to know, you're training to be a healer…"

"I should have seen it…"

Draco just watched in amusement as the two spoke back and forth before they both sighed and leaned back. He would never admit it but he actually enjoyed the company of Harry's friends. They seemed to genuinely care about each other and about Harry, they were so much more light hearted and loving than his own friends. The air around them just radiated acceptance and friendship and the love they had for each other.

"Oh my little Ronny!"

Draco looked up to find the Weasley family running up to them, the mother with her arms stretched out. He watched as Ron stood up with a smile on his face and held his arms out. His mother grabbed him in a death grip and held him tightly to her chest. He smiled and hugged her back before she turned him loose and hugged Harry just as tightly. Draco watched as Harry smiled back and hugged her back while Ron hugged his older brothers, father, and sister-in-law's.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again! Have you been taking care of yourself? Eating healthy, going to bed at a descent time? Not staying up in the air too long at a time are ya?"

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm taking good care of myself. Yes, I'm eating healthy and I'm always in bed before ten unless I have a test to study for. No Mrs. Weasley, I don't fly much anymore unless I need to clear my head of have Quidditch practice."

"Good boy, oh you look so much like your father when he was your age!"

Draco watched the interactions between the Weasley family and Harry as each of the sons and their wives took their turns hugging Harry and saying how much they missed having him around. Then all eyes were on him as he sat there on the bench watching everything.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? I thought you would've left to be with your mother."

Draco stood up and slid one hand in his pocket while the other clutched his bag in a loose yet firm grip. His bangs were brushed neatly to the side as his hair hung loosely around his face. He wasn't glaring or smirking, instead his face was seemingly blank except for a small glimmer of emotion in his eyes. When he spoke his voice was calm and gentle.

"My mother believes me to be dead. Mr. Weasley, I'm curious to know how you think your son Fred came back to life."

"I assumed he had never truly died but was in a deep a coma."

"I can assure you, he was dead."

Everything got silent, Harry had stepped back a bit to watch the family and his new friend interact with each other.

"Then enlighten us Malfoy, just how did my son come back from the dead?"

Draco explained everything to them, never once raising his voice a single octave higher or slightly narrowing his eyes. Instead he spoke to them in much the same manner as he did Harry or his friends. When he was finished wide eyes and dropped jaws were all that he saw…except for Ron who was smiling, already hearing the story from Harry weeks ago.

"Oh thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Draco's eyes went wide in shock as Molly pulled him into a tight hug while tears of joy began falling down her cheeks. Harry watched as a small smile soon formed on Draco's lips and his free hand began patting her back gently.

"You're quite welcome Mrs. Weasley."

"My dear boy you've brought my son back, you've earned the right to call me Molly."

Draco smiled and nodded slightly to her before being pounced on by George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Percy. He hugged them all back, much to Ginny, Harry, and Ron's surprise. Once he was freed from them Arthur stepped up and looked at him eye-to-eye before a slight smile formed on his face and he stuck his hand out.

"I guess we were wrong about you. It would seem that you're nothing like your father. Thank you for returning our son to us."

Draco smiled back as he shook Arthur's hand. Moments later Sirius, Remus, and Severus all appeared and a few more minutes of talk filled the, now, fairly large group. Soon the two family groups parted ways and went to their own means of transportation. For the Weasley's, Molly had upgraded the family car to a family bus for them whenever the entire family was together. Harry and his family walked out and got in a carriage, both Harry and Draco's bags put away in the back after being shrunken down. Sirius, Remus, and Severus sat on one side while Draco and Harry sat on the other. They were all smiling and discussing their plans for vacation.

Draco's plans had changed from recovering in peace to getting information out of Harry…even if he had to do something drastic to get the information.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

**As with all stories and/or chapters I am not sure about, my wonderful beta lovebites123 saved my hide on this chapter :) I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. She saves my hide every time it comes to Draco and Harry, she is definitely my hero and you guys have her to thank for this chapter (and more than likely the rest of this story) making sense XD! LOVE YA GIRL!**

* * *

Three days into vacation and everyone had already settled into a routine. In the mornings Severus was up before everyone else and had breakfast going, then as soon a Remus and Sirius ate they would both go out for a walk or jog through the woods to a pond that was a few miles from the house, an easy run when you have an animal side to your life. Then Harry and Draco would finish eating and clean the kitchen together while Severus went out to get some ingredients and groceries. After the cleaning was done, the boys would make their way to the room their room, they had to share one since it was the only empty room left, and start on the second half of their assignment for Professor Amaya (the first half was done in the evening, when they actually had enough information about the day to write about).

The room itself was set up to accommodate both boys. On the back wall were two windows; one overlooking the clearing about a mile or so away from the house, the other overlooking the lake to the far right. Draco had chosen to be near the view of the clearing while Harry preferred the lake. The one king size bed that had previously been in the room had been separated into two full size beds, one placed against the wall on either side of the room. Nightstands were placed beside the bed and chairs were placed in front of the windows so the boys could sit there and look out if they wanted to. One desk was on each side of the room for homework, letters, and whatever else they wanted to do. There were two walk-in closets, at Draco's request, one for each of them on their side of the room. They did share a single bathroom which was down the hall on the left.

Once they were finished with the assignment they would go their separate ways and do whatever they wanted. For Draco that often meant going to the study and lounging on the couch with a book he had gotten off the shelf. Or he would go to a secret room he had created and work on some new music. He loved the Cello, Violin and Piano. He could tolerate Guitar if the melody was soft, none of this Rock 'n' Roll stuff. For Harry, the majority of the days were spent flying to the lake, lying beside it, and working on his own music. His music, however, involved Guitars, Drums and the occasional Harp, with heavy, loud beats and rhythms that Draco was adverse to. Sometimes he would work on his spells, he loved casting his Patronus just to watch it walk around or float or whatever it did. He found it relaxing and comforting that his Patronus was the same thing his father's had been.

Then, as time went on and it came close to sunset, they would all make their way back to the house from where ever they had been and Sirius would cook dinner. They would talk about what they did or what they wanted to do and after dinner Remus would clean up with Severus while Sirius went to shower and the boys went to do the last page of their homework for that day. Then Harry would find something to occupy him while Draco went to their bathroom to shower. Once he was back in the room Harry would leave to take his shower then when they were both cleaned and dressed they'd curl up in their own beds, Draco would wait until Harry's glasses and wand were on the nightstand then clicked his fingers and the lights would go out. That would be the end of the daily routine until the sun rose the next morning.

However, the fourth day of vacation didn't start out like any other day. Severus had overslept, leaving Sirius to cook breakfast. Remus had already eaten and left the house before anyone was up; being the night before the full moon he had to get to the pack he always stayed with before nightfall. Harry was up before Sirius and had already made a pot of coffee, which was odd since Draco was always up before Harry and made the coffee for everyone. As Draco sat sipping his coffee he knew…he knew that today was the day to put his plan into action. If the morning routine was this different already then there was a good chance that once Sirius and Severus left the house Harry would not and would hide out in one of the rooms of the house. Oh yes, he could feel it in his bones, today was the day he was going to get his answers.

"I'll be back later, try not to kill each other."

Sirius said with a chuckle as he was walking out the door to go to the pond. Harry chuckled and watched his godfather leave before Severus, who had just downed his fourteenth cup of coffee and was finally starting to wake up, got up and pulled on his cloak.

"I'll be back as well. Draco, no torturing Harry while I'm gone. It's time I paid a visit to your mother and fill her in on what you've been through. Until now she believes you've been dead…I didn't want her to interfere with your healing. Now she will know the truth."

Draco nodded as his godfather walked out the door and disappeared into the woods. The door shut and Harry began cleaning the kitchen. Draco left to go to their room and plot out his plan in perfect detail. He often found that writing his plans out on paper was incredibly helpful in making them reality. However, this time it wasn't helping at all and he quickly crumbled the paper up. He paced as he thought, he was just about to give up and write one of his Slytherin friends when his eyes fell on a laptop that Harry used every night. Curious, he walked over and sat down at the boy's desk. He cast a quick spell to make sure he wouldn't be bothered and opened it up. The computer came on instantly and he found it was on Google. Having watched Harry every night he had quickly picked up on what the computer was for and how to use it.

He quickly typed in "how to get answers out of someone without them suspecting a thing" and hit "enter". It took just a second and a list popped up of different links that all had answers. He clicked on one and began reading it.

"One way to get answers out of someone is by playing a game. This works best if you are on friendly terms with the person. There is a game called Truth or Dare. This game requires an empty bottle for spinning, if there are more than two people. If there are just two people then they may play without the bottle. If there are only two people then they decide who is to ask first. The first person asks and if the other person says "Truth" but declines to answer the Truth question then they are given a Dare, if they decline to do the Dare then they receive a punishment."

Draco leaned back as he read that. He thought about all the things he could ask or dare and all the punishments he could come up with. A smirk came to his face and he quickly closed out of the page before closing the laptop. Oh yes, tonight was definitely the night to get his answers. This game would work to his advantage, and being the perfect Potions student he was he knew exactly how to dilute the truth serum so that it would only last the duration of the question then ware off before the next one. He got up and left to go to his secret room. He changed it around so that all of his music sheets and instruments were hidden in a closet that was hidden inside the wall. He set up comfy cushions, a table of drinks and snacks (no telling how long they'd be in here), and a few lights. He put in a bed for when they got tired and a few couches for when they got tired of the cushions. He also added a bathtub in the floor close to a wall which had a ladder to climb into and out of the tub. Oh yes, this room would do nicely and provide the perfect "I'm soooo not up to anything and there's no reason you should worry" atmosphere. He smirked once more as he looked around, the colors had been changed from pure white to dark redwood walls and floors, black and dark gold cushions, dark green couches with silver cushions, and a dark wood bed with gold sheets, black pillows, a dark green blanket, and dark red curtain. He was satisfied and left the room to put his plan into action.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

As Harry set about cleaning the house Draco came down and stood silently in the door, watching. After several minutes passed he decided to make his presence known. He cleared his through slightly causing Harry to turn and smile.

"Hey, I was thinking…what if we played a game today?"

Draco felt like widening his eyes, he hadn't expected Harry to propose the game idea and it had completely surprised him. Maybe Harry was formulating his own plan? No, he wasn't like that…he was always so easy to read and would never formulate anything except if it was a way to protect those he loved in the midst of battle.

"I was thinking the same thing. In fact, I was going to ask you what you thought about Truth or Dare?"

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled more. Apparently he had played the game before and loved it.

"Sounds fun, my friends and I used to play it all the time in the common room."

"I've come up with my own rules for the game to make it more…interesting. How about we get started as soon as you're finished?"

"Sounds great, I'm in."

Draco nodded and disappeared up the stairs to finalize the last few details of his plan. Harry went back to cleaning and soon had the entire first floor spotless; he then cleaned the stairs and the second floor. He made sure all the rooms were cleaned, beds made, and shelves and desks organized. He finished with the bathrooms then went to the room he shared with Draco.

Draco got up and led him down the hall to a part of the wall that was free of any sconces or pictures. He taped on it two times and the wall slowly began to dissolve to reveal a door. He opened it and led Harry into the room. Once they were both in Draco closed the door and the lights came on, Harry gasped softly in surprise at how beautiful the room was. Draco allowed himself a small smile before going back to his usual look and walking to the cushions on the floor. He sat down on one of the black cushions and motioned for Harry to sit down as well. Harry walked up and sat down on a dark gold cushion opposite Draco and looked around the room, taking it all in.

"Where did this room come from?"

"I created it…normally it serves another purpose but tonight it's a game room."

"Cool…So what are the rules?"

"Since there are only two of us we'll just ask the other the question without using a bottle. If the other picks truth they will have to drink a diluted version of vveritaserum before the truth question is asked. The veritaserum is so diluted that, while forcing the drinker to tell the truth, it will wear off immediately after the answer is given. If the person picks dare but refuses the dare then they will have to do the punishment that the asker decides on."

"Sounds simple enough, shall we get started?"

"You first."

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Harry thought about what to ask as Draco downed a small glass of the drink. He could ask anything he wanted and Draco would have no choice but to tell him the truth. He thought long and hard before coming up with something he had been curious about for a while.

"How did Sirius escape Azkaban?"

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before the serum went into effect.

"Mother and I freed him. It was quite simple; we apparated to the base of the island waited until no dementors were present then snuck to his cell and blasted the bars open. We then apparated back home and he left."

The serum wore off a moment later and he looked at Harry.

"How did you know he had been helped and not broke out on his own?"

"It's a feeling I had…if no one ever done it before then how was it possible one person had been able to do it? It just didn't add up to me."

Draco nodded before leaning back again.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Draco watched as Harry took a drink of the glass and thought his question through carefully. He didn't want to start off asking something that would reveal the true nature of this game but there were some personal questions he had been dying to know the answer to.

"Who were you always sneaking off with in fifth year after you revealed to the whole school you were gay?"

He watched as a deep blush set in on the Gryffindor's cheeks and he lowered his head so that his bangs hid his face, Draco found himself thinking how adorable that made him look before he forced the thought out of his head, and he would save those for later.

"Terrence Higgs…"

He watched as Harry covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Hm…the Gryffindor Golden Boy hooking up with the captain of the Slytherin team? Interesting…got a thing for snakes then?"

Harry's face went even redder, if that were possible, and he quickly continued with the game. It went on like this for some time, both just sticking with simple, yet embarrassing questions until they thought they knew enough about the other. After a few hours they decided to break for snacks and a quick dip in the bath, only right now it served as a pool. After a little relaxation time they would move on to the dares and more personal truths, for now they were just going to lounge around and relax.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

After the swim they climbed out and dried off with a couple of towels Draco had conjured up. Once they were dried off and dressed again they decided to lie on the couches and go back to the game. Since neither remembered who had gone last Draco decided to go first.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear nothing but an apron for the remainder of the game."

Harry nodded and stood up, a door appeared and he went to it. He opened it and went into the small changing room. He took his clothes off and found the apron hanging up on a nail. To his horror it was pink, frilly, and had the words "kiss the cook" written in red glitter across the top. He sighed and put it on, tying it behind his back.

"Why couldn't he have picked a blue one…or black?"

Once the garment was on he walked out, barefoot, and walked back to the couch. He sat down and tried hard not to blush as he realized that he was sitting, practically naked, in front of his crush. Draco just smirked and leaned back against the couch, his arms over the back of it.

"Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, let's see just how brave you are."

"I dare you to…"

Harry paused as he tried to think of a dare that would embarrass the blonde just as much as this dare was embarrassing him. Finally a thought came to his mind and he smirked through the blush.

"I dare you to call Pansy and tell her you love her."

Draco tried to keep his mask in place but slipped, allowing a small blush to appear on his cheeks. Pansy knew he was gay but that didn't mean that she didn't still have feelings for him. He groaned and, not wanting to receive a punishment from the boy-who-lived-turned-scary-ass-savior, he grabbed a phone and quickly dialed Pansy's number. Pansy had moved out of her parents' house and into a small house by herself. She had taken to having many things that muggles did, including a TV and phone. She picked up on the third ring. Draco had the phone on speaker so Harry could hear everything.

'_Hello?'_

"Hi Pansy."

'_DRACO! Oh my god it's so good to hear from you! What's going on? I'm so sorry about what I did, I was just dying to get information and—'_

Draco cut her off there, not really in the mood to listen to her babble on.

"Pansy, I'm fine and it's alright, don't worry about it. Listen…I wanted to tell you something rather personal."

'_What is it Dray?'_

"Pansy…I…I love you."

The line went silent for five full minutes and Harry's brow raised slightly, his own blush having already disappeared. Finally Pansy came back.

'_Draco…I thought you were gay.'_

"I am…it was a dare. I had to do it."

'_Oh! I see, that means…HI HARRY!'_

Harry laughed and, after several more minutes, Draco hung up with a promise of seeing her when school started back. He glared at Harry, who sat there with a smug look.

"It's on now Golden boy."

"Bring it Snake breath."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Draco waited til Harry had downed the serum then grinned.

"Since I could hear everything while I was in a coma I'm curious, why did you say you missed my eyes and wanted to see them again before school started back? Then, when I did wake up, why did you become so protective over me?"

Harry blushed harder than he had before and quickly ducked his head into a pillow that he had pulled into his lap. The serum went into effect and the truth rolled off his tongue.

"I…Damn this game….I've been in love with you since fifth year."

Silence filled the room. After a few minutes Harry lifted his head slowly from the pillow, thankful that his bangs where hiding his eyes. He looked over to see if Draco looked disgusted or what and, to his surprise, he didn't. Instead he was just leaning back against the couch, arms over the back of it, facial expression smooth and perfectly in place. His eyes had gone softer and it seemed as though a small smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Harry ducked his head again with a groan and sigh.

"Your turn ass…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Harry waited as he downed the serum.

"When did your threats and taunts loose the venom that had filled them from first year and why?"

"All venom in the words was lost in fifth year, when I began to realize that I had, in fact, fallen for you as well."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up even more and hugged the pillow tighter to his face. Draco noticed this and knew exactly how the rest of the game would go.

"Your turn Golden Boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to come over here and sit beside me…without the pillow."

Harry, knowing that any punishment from the Slytherin would probably be torture, moved the pillow to where it had been and walked over to the couch. Harry sat down beside Draco, who had not moved his arms from the back of the couch. Once he was seated and made sure his bangs still hid his face, he decided to take his turn.

"Truth or dare snake?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to die your hair pink and blue for the rest of the vacation."

"You're going to regret that dare Mr. Potter."

Draco took out his wand and did as the dare commanded, immediately regretting it but knew what he wanted to dare the Gryffindor golden boy next.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the remainder of the game."

Harry, still not willing to risk a punishment, moved so that he was sitting on Draco's lap, facing sideways, with his feet on the couch. Draco smirked at the blush that was now redder than the ripest tomato.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's with all the dares?"

"I'm just having a little bit of fun with the golden boy."

That wasn't a lie either, Draco really was having fun with Harry…and wanted to see just how far he could push the lion before he began refusing dares and taking punishments.

"Truth or Dare Harry?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

And there it was, the look he had been waiting for. He smirked on the inside, knowing exactly what that look meant.

"What? Okay, that's enough of this game. I'm going to get dressed then we're going to find something else to play."

Harry stood up and began walking towards the room where his clothes were. Draco stood up and grabbed his wrist before pulling him back. He pulled hard enough to spin the lion around to face him and pull him to his chest but not hard enough to hurt him. His free arm immediately went around the Gryffindor's waist to hold him there, his voice went low.

"That was a dare Harry."

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh? So then you want a punishment?"

"No."

"You can't end right in the middle of a dare Harry…you either have to do the dare or take a punishment."

"I'm not doing the dare Draco…"

"Then a punishment it is."

"Draco…hey! What are you doing?!"

Draco had led them to the bed and turned Harry to face it. In an instant he had undone the apron, taken it off, tossed it to the floor, and pushed Harry down on the bed on his back. Draco climbed up on the bed and held both of Harry's wrists above his head with one hand, letting his other move to caress the soft skin of Harry's stomach. Harry gulped a bit as he watched the blonde above him, knowing that he couldn't move.

"It's time for your punishment Potter."

Draco leaned down and began placing hot yet gentle kisses against Harry's neck as he slowly moved his hand lower. As his hand was about to reach its destination he stopped and leaned up, a slight smirk on his face. Harry's face was the reddest it had ever been, much to Draco's amusement. He moved his hand from Harry's wrists to the back of his head, making sure to tangle his fingers in the long hair. His other arm slid around Harry's waist and, before Harry could ask what was going on, Draco's lips were against his.

Harry's eyes went wide and his hands went to Draco's shoulders to try and push him away but that only caused the blonde to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Harry felt Draco's tongue against his lips and finally gave in, knowing there was no use in fighting what he had wanted to do since fifth year. He gripped the blonde's shoulders and pulled him closer as he granted the tongue access to his mouth. The two knew that there would be no leaving this room tonight, and possibly not in the morning either. What had started out as a simple game had quickly become something much more to them, now that the truth was out.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. I know this one is short but I honestly couldn't come up with anything else I wanted to add to it, sorry. **

* * *

Harry's eyes blinked open slowly the next morning and he yawned softly before realizing there was an arm around him. Curious, he raised his head only to realize it was lying on someone's shoulder. He reached for his glasses that had somehow found their way to the nightstand last night. Once they were on he saw blonde hair spread out over one of the pillows of the bed, a peaceful expression on the angelic face. The blankets and sheets were in a jumbled mess all around them and it seemed as though their legs were intertwined.

Suddenly the memories from what exactly had happened last night came back to him and he hid his face in the pale shoulder. A soft chuckle filled the room and the arm around him tightened ever-so-slightly.

"Don't tell me the famous Harry Potter is embarrassed to have spent such a steamy night with a Malfoy."

"You're enjoying this way too much Draco."

Harry felt the body beside him shift until they were both lying on their sides on the bed, facing each other. Draco's arm never left Harry's waist while his other went to trace the smooth, thin, tan skin of his arms. When he spoke his voice was soft and had lost all its teasing tone.

"I enjoy it when you're near Harry, you don't realize just how important you are to me…especially now that you're mine."

Harry lifted his head to look into those grey eyes he loved so much and saw that Draco was telling the truth. He smiled and Draco gave a small, friendly smirk back before kissing him gently on the lips. Harry kissed him back as he slid his arms around the athletic frame and began to pull him closer. Before they could go any farther, however, a voice broke through the silence…much to both of their disappointments.

"Harry? Draco? Where are you!"

"Maybe they're asleep Sirius…"

"They're not in their room Remus."

"Where could they have gone, Draco wouldn't just take off without leaving a note."

"Severus, what if something happened to them? You do know there are some death eaters who eluded capture right?"

"Of course I do Sirius, but I'm sure they're fine. Come on. Let's get breakfast started, they'll probably be here soon."

Three sets of footsteps disappeared down the hall and the two sighed as they began to separate. Harry set up and noticed the door that had held his clothes last night was now back in its place. He shook his head with an amused smile and went to retrieve his clothes. The two dressed and Harry was about to open the door before Draco grabbed his wrist and spun him around to pin him against the door. Harry was about to ask what was going on when Draco leaned closer and kissed his forehead gently a smile appearing on his face when he pulled back.

"You are mine, right Harry?"

Harry smiled and quickly pulled the Slytherin ice prince into a tight hug, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"Of course I am, you're the first one I ever let get that far…I thought it would be obvious that I was yours after that."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they finally left the room. By the time they had come downstairs they were both back in their usual morning moods.

"There you two are, did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded with a yawn as he sat down beside Remus and quickly grabbed his juice to drink it.

"Yea, we did. What about you three?"

"As well as ever."

Harry chuckled softly as they all responded at the same time. Breakfast passed with talk and conversation about the Daily Prophet. After breakfast Harry helped Sirius clean up as Remus and Severus went to talk about potion ingredients and other things they needed from town and Draco went back up to that room to straighten it up. Sirius decided to take this time to talk to Harry.

"Don't think I didn't notice how your scent's changed Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry…you know I can smell and track scents like a normal dog right?"

"Of course I do Sirius. What do you mean by mine has changed?"

"You smell like a mix of you and Draco. You two had sex last night didn't you?"

Harry's face went bright red and Sirius laughed as he dried another plate.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry. We've known since the first day you saw him in a coma that you felt something for him and that it was only a matter of time before something ignited between the two of you. I'm happy for you."

Harry smiled and they cleaned the rest of the kitchen up in silence. Neither of them noticing the person standing around the corner, listening to every word. His eyes narrowed slightly as he listened. Remus and the others came in to the kitchen to announce that they were taking a family trip to town so that everyone could get what they needed in one go. They all piled into the new family car and Severus, much to Draco and Harry's surprise, drove to the nearest town.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. **

**The first half of this chapter, the Severus/Draco part (all the way down to where it says "at the same time on the other side of the city") was all done by my wonderful wonderful friend and beta lovebites123.**

* * *

Upon arrival in town, the group of five went their separate ways; Draco and Severus to the Potions store, and Harry, Sirius and Remus to the food store, much to the teens' disappointment as they had wanted to spend the day together. However, this was good for the adults as they needed to speak with their respective godsons in private.

Severus led the way into the store, turning as the younger boy entered. "You get the Lacewing flies, Root of Asphodel, Snargaluff pods and Hippogriff claws. I'll get the Unicorn blood, Bezoars, Dragon scales and Phoenix tears."

"Doesn't Professor Sprout have some Snargaluff pods?"

"Unfortunately not, no." Severus replied as he disappeared behind the shelves. "Pests have eaten them all."

Draco sighed, but nonetheless, he made his way carefully through the store, picking up the best specimens of each required item, before meeting his godfather back at the counter where everything was paid for.

As they left the store, Severus dragged Draco over to the nearby park and sat him down on one of the benches. Sitting down beside the blond, he turned as the boy began to speak.

"Are we meeting Harry, Sirius and Remus here?"

Severus shook his head. "No. They asked for us to give them some privacy so they could speak to Harry alone. We're just sitting here whilst we wait. Where were you this morning Draco? You and Harry. We were so worried."

"We were in bed."

"Your beds were empty."

"Not those beds. The secret room, you know where I keep my instruments? We were in there."

"Oh, you slept in your own beds there?"

"Bed." Draco corrected him.

"That's what I said, beds."

"No, bed." Draco repeated, emphasizing the lack of a plural. "Just the one bed."

"You shared a bed?" Severus asked sharply, his voice considerably more clipped than before.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"We played Truth or Dare last night. I had planned to sleep in there anyway. By the time we finished, it was late, so we bunked in the same bed. But Sev," Draco added excitedly, "I got Harry to admit his feelings for me! Alright yeah, I had to admit mine for him, but still. He loves me Sev, just like I love him."

"Did he tell you he loved you?" The older man asked, shocked.

"Not exactly, no." Draco admitted quietly, hanging his head in shame.

"So how can you be sure? But never mind that, let me get this straight. You played a childish, muggle game of Truth or Dare…"

"It isn't childish."

"Don't you dare interrupt me Draco!" Severus snapped back, pointing his finger at the boy and starting to pace. "You played a childish game of Truth or Dare, a game where you both confessed your feelings for each other, feelings I know that you at least have had for three, maybe four, years now. And then you shared a bed for the night?! I know you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, what are you not telling me?" He demanded.

Draco raised his head and stared defiantly into the black eyes of his mentor, before finally giving in with a sigh. "Fine. Harry and I are together now. That much is a definite as we slept together last night."

Severus' eyes widened, before narrowing in anger. "You did what?" He whispered, dangerously low.

"We slept together, made love, fucked, whatever you want to call it, we did it. And boy, was it damn good!"

"How dare you! What would your parents think? Your mother, how would she feel about this?"

"Mother will probably be happy about it." Draco snapped back.

"What about your father? He would ashamed of you!"

"I couldn't give a shit what father would think!" Draco rose to his feet and squared up to his godfather. "Besides, my father is dead, the Dementors made sure of that. And good riddance I say! Anyway, father knew I was gay, why would it bother him?"

"Draco, think! Think of the position you have put yourself in! We won't care, but the rest of the Wizarding World will. An ex-Death Eater dating the Savior? They won't believe that in a million years. The abuse you'll both get, especially you, will be huge, and very nasty. You'll be hated in the street!"

"I don't care! I don't give a fucking shit what people think about me, and neither does Harry." Draco sighed and backed down, sitting back on the bench. "The only thing that matters to me is that Harry is happy, you approve, and mother, when I tell her, approves. Yours and hers opinions are the only things I care about. I'm happy, Sev, and all I want is for you to be happy for me."

Severus looked down at his godson who, in less than a minute, had gone from being so angry and passionate, to so sad and lost. He felt his anger dissipate inside of him as he sat back down, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I am happy for you Draco, for the both of you. I'm just looking out for you, and making sure neither of you get hurt."

Draco leaned into the man's embrace. "I know. Thank you."

They stayed like that for five minutes or more until Severus broke the silence. "Come on. Let's go and find them."

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of town the scene was very much different. The three had been walking for some time, having already finished shopping for food, and just generally enjoying the day out. Harry didn't want to enjoy it without Draco by his side but his attitude changed after only a few minutes, due mainly to Remus catching his attention.

"Boots!"

By the time the other two had looked up Remus was already across the parking lot, over the street, and making his way to the door. Harry stared in slight shock and amusement as Sirius just sighed and shook his head.

"That man sure does love his boots…come on, we better hurry before he buys the whole store."

Harry nodded and they quickly made their way into the store. They found Remus in the back looking over a pair of black ones with a golden design down the sides. He seemed to be studying them hard and Sirius chuckled softly. They spent several minutes browsing the aisles before they each settled on a pair, Harry and Remus both getting two pairs while Sirius just shook his head.

They left the store and made their way back across the road to another grocery store, the first one they had visited didn't have anything that Remus wanted to snack on during the boring days so they decided to look in this one to see if it had anything he would like. After they were done they made their way to an outdoor restaurant and sat down after placing their order.

"Harry…You already know I approve…but I just want to know exactly what happened last night."

"Wait…something happened?"

Remus's head shot up and looked from Sirius to Harry and back. Harry had lowered his head just enough to let his bangs fall in his face to hide his eyes from view.

"Remus, Harry and Draco spent the night together…their scents are now mixed together, you know what that means."

Remus turned his attention to his godson and leaned back after only a moment.

"Spill it Harry…what happened?"

"Well…we were both getting bored and I was cleaning…he came down and asked if we could play a game when I was done. I suggested Truth or Dare and he agreed saying that he had his own rules for it. When I was done I went to our room and he led me to a secret room. We both went in and the room, oh my god it was so gorgeous. Anyways, we sat on the cushions and he explained his rules. If we said 'Truth' we had to drink a shot of diluted veritaserum that would wear off after we answered. If we said 'Dare' but declined the dare then we'd have to take a punishment…"

Here his godfathers' eyes widened but they stayed silent. After a drink of his favorite caffeinated beverage, Harry continued, keeping his head down.

"For the first few hours we stuck with Truths…learning a lot about each other. Then we took a break, got some snacks and food he had set up, went for a swim in a tub he had built into the floor, and just relaxed. Once that was done we went back to the game and started in with light dares…such as 'I dare you to sit beside me' or 'I dare you to tell me who your biggest crush was in second year', you know…simple things. That's when it got a little heated. He dared me to play the rest of the game in nothing but an apron…it was frilly and pink with 'kiss the cook' written in red glitter…I dared him to call Pansy and tell her he loved her…and from that point on the dares got much harder and more serious. Finally, after dinner, he dared me to kiss him. The two dare's before this were to sit beside him on the couch in nothing but the apron and to sit on his lap…both of which I had no problems with…but to kiss him…I don't know why but that dare got me really embarrassed and I couldn't do it. I told him that was the end of the game and got up to get my clothes. Much to my horror the door that held the clothes disappeared and he told me I had to take a punishment."

"WHAT?!"

"Remus, love, calm down…let him finish."

Remus sat back down; thinking how the story had better have a happy ending or life was going to be miserable for a certain blonde snake. Harry took a deep breath, his face getting beat red again behind his bangs, and continued after the waitress sat their food down and left.

"Well…I told him I wasn't doing the dare or the punishment and he said we couldn't end the game in the middle of a dare so I either had to do the dare or take the punishment. I told him I wasn't going to do the dare and he said that it'd be a punishment then. He pushed me to the bed and laid me down on it. In a quick minute he had the apron off and my wrists pinned to the pillow above my head with one hand. He began kissing my neck and…well…yea…When we woke up we were about to start again before you guys came looking for us. We got up and got dressed then began to leave the room…he stopped me and turned me around, pressing me back against the wall. He goes 'you are mine now…right?' he didn't say it as a plea but…there was something in his eyes that begged me to say yes. I told him 'of course I am', we kissed then came down to breakfast and you two know the rest."

Remus leaned back with a slight groan while Sirius just looked impressed.

"Damn…who know you were such a sap for silver eyes. Harry blushed harder as Remus slammed his head against the table."

"I knew you were like your father but I had NO idea you were this much like him…"

"You don't approve?"

Remus lifted his head to see the saddened look in his godson's eyes and jumped up immediately to hug him tight, kissing his head.

"No no no Harry, it's not like that. I do approve, honestly I do…it just made me realize just how much I missed your father. Sirius, James, and I used to sneak out after Quidditch all the time for a quick hook-up…and your father was just like you, shy and sensitive when it came to the bedroom but brave everywhere else. I'm really really happy for you Harry, honestly I am."

Harry smiled as he hugged his godfather tight. He hid his face in the man's chest as Severus and Draco walked up and sat down. Draco sat right beside him as Severus took the empty seat beside Sirius, both staring in wonder at the scene in front of them.

"Do I dare ask?"

Sirius shook his head and turned to the man beside him.

"Just having a heart-to-heart moment, how did your conversation go?"

Severus looked back at Severus and cracked a small smirk.

"Bout like yours and Harry's when you told him about the wedding."

Sirius flinched slightly at the memory of his godson's explosive temper-tantrum that day. Oh yes, he remembered every last detail and had the scars to prove that day wasn't just a nightmare. The three turned to see Remus and Harry in the middle of a full-fledged tickle war and just laughed. Today had definitely turned out better than any of them could have imagined.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

The next morning the boys were up before anyone else. They wanted to make breakfast for the family but were arguing over what to make. Harry wanted to make his, Sirius's, and Remus's favorites while Draco wanted to make his and Severus's. They spent roughly twenty minutes arguing before they finally came to a decision, they would make both breakfasts and let everyone choose what they wanted to eat. Draco looked up from where he was putting the tea on to see Harry flipping the bacon and sausage, a relaxed and calm look on his face. He looked down to make sure he was brewing the tea properly, a few thoughts running through his head.

He had been curious about Harry's past ever since first year and he saw the bruises peeking out from the edge of the boy's sleeves. The way he was concentrating on the breakfast brought up thoughts that he realized he didn't just want answers to but needed the answers to. Something had happened in the savior's childhood…something that would probably invoke his anger, but he felt he needed to know the truth in order to for their relationship to flourish. Minutes later the three adults entered the room and the boys finished cooking. The dishes placed themselves on the table and the boys began serving up tea, juice, and coffee to whoever wanted it.

Once the food was placed on the plates the morning post was brought through the window by Hedwig and the family of five began eating. After a few minutes the snowy white bird made her way to Draco's seat and sat there. When he didn't even acknowledge her she let out a very loud shriek.

"She's got something for you."

Draco lifted his head from his plate and looked to his right where Harry was sitting, reading over their daily assignment from Professor Amaya. His voice had been slightly emotionless, as he noted it usually was whenever the dark haired boy was focusing intently on something. He turned to look at the owl who let out a softer cry and held out her leg. He looked down to see a message tied to the owl's leg. He reached out and gently untied it and watched as Hedwig flew out the window and up to the room they had set up for her in the attic. He looked down at the note in his hand and stopped when he realized it was a silverish colored piece of paper tied with a black string. Severus had noticed it as well and had glanced up from where he had been sipping his morning tea.

Draco unrolled the paper and quickly read over his mother's elegant script, tracing it gently with a finger as he read.

_My dearest little dragon,_

_Not a day goes by that I don't miss your smile…I can't pass a photograph of you or your father without bursting into tears. I wish I could see you again before the summer...I just hope you will think of me when you finally do settle down and have a family. Darling, I'm writing this to you after all this time to let you know that I may not live to see your graduation or to meet my grandchildren…I don't want to upset you with this but it seems I have begun to suffer from a broken heart. I love you little dragon and I always will. Please come visit me soon…I do not know how much longer I will be here. _

_Love always,_

_Momma. _

Draco lowered his head after he had finished reading. By now everyone at the table had stopped eating and was watching him. His bangs hid his eyes but Harry could still see a small part, he could see enough to see Draco's eyes were squeezed shut tightly. When he spoke his voice was smooth and soft like it usually was but there was a slight edge to it.

"Excuse me."

He stood up and pushed his chair in before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Moments later they all heard a door slam. Harry looked down a bit before he got up. He was about to follow when a hand stopped him by placing itself on his.

"Don't…It was something from his mother. If you're going to be with him then you need to learn when to give him space and when to be there for him. Right now he needs space."

"But Severus…"

"No buts Potter. Now listen to me, I know my godson and I know how harsh he can be if you don't do things just the right way…give him space. Wait about ten minutes then go up, right now he needs time alone."

Harry gave in with a sigh and sat back down. He went back to eating but kept casting worried glances towards the stairs. For Remus and Sirius this behavior reminded them so much of James while for Severus this brought up a memory of Lucius. They all remembered one particular morning in the Great Hall when Lucius had received a letter from his mother, just as Draco had this morning. They remembered watching as Lucius politely excused himself from his friends and left the hall. They remembered seeing James start to get up and follow him when the girl who had been sitting behind him at the Slytherin table had told him not to follow for at least an hour. However, after only ten minutes James had bolted up and, with the excuse of needing to finish some assignments, ran out of the great hall. The next day James and Lucius stopped talking. It had become clear to everyone that they had been going out for quite some time before that day and, having not taken the girls advice, James had ruined that relationship. The two never spoke again, even though Narcissa, Sirius, Remus, and Severus had all tried to bring the two back to at least friendship terms.

After finishing breakfast Harry got up and cleaned up. One glance at the clock told him it had been twenty minutes and he made his way up to the room they shared. He found Draco sitting at his desk, head bowed, furiously writing something, giving it all of his focus. He walked over and gently placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. The writing stopped and Harry moved to slide his arms around the blonde's shoulders. They stayed like that for only a few moments before Harry felt Draco begin to shake. Knowing what this meant he kept his voice soft and gentle.

"It's okay…you don't have to hide with me…"

That was all he needed to say. A split second later Draco had spun his chair around and had pulled Harry into his lap, his arms tight around his boyfriend's waist. He buried his head in the soft cotton of Harry's favorite shirt as the sobs began to pour out of him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, one hand going to his head to run his fingers through the silky soft hair, as he placed his cheek against the top of Draco's head.

Harry began humming softly as his shirt muffled the sounds of his boyfriend's sobs. He had never seen Draco like this and began to wonder just how many people had seen this side before. He didn't know how long they had stayed like that but by the time he finally felt Draco calm down and realized the sobs had stopped he looked down and saw that Draco had cried himself to sleep against Harry's chest. He smiled and carefully got up; he picked the blonde up and took him to his bed. He laid him down gently before covering him up and turning the light off. He then left the room to get his guitar and made his way to the lake he always went to whenever he wanted peace and quiet to write a few notes. He would ask Draco what had happened when the boy woke up, for now he'd let him sleep off the exhausting feeling crying often left behind. He'd also speak with Severus to find out what he could do to cheer his boyfriend up.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. **

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning to find Harry sitting at his desk writing, all of his focus placed on the paper in front of him. He knew that Harry was busy doing the first half of the assignment for that day for Professor Amaya. He sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall between their two beds, he found it was after ten in the morning and silently cursed himself for sleeping so late. He got up and quickly made his bed before he grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe and left to shower. As the hot water cascaded down his back he closed his eyes and allowed it to relax his body. He played over the events of the previous day and sighed softly as he remembered the note from his mother, he would have to visit her soon.

He left the shower once he was done and dressed. He returned to the room he shared with Harry to find a plate of hot breakfast sitting on his desk with a glass of his favorite morning tea. Surely that hadn't been there when he left to shower…at least he hadn't noticed it. While trying to figure it out a voice cut through his thoughts, the voice was soft and gentle but there was a slight edge to it, the same edge that told anyone within the room when the boy was focusing intensely on something.

"Severus brought it in when he heard the water cut on."

Draco glanced over to see that Harry's eyes hadn't left the paper he was writing on. He pulled his chair out and sat down to start eating. He decided to see what the assignment was as he ate. He had finished about half the plate by the time he had finished reading the assignment, this was going to be a long one…no wonder Harry had started on it so early. Draco pushed the rest of the plate out of the way and got started as well. Two hours had gone by when suddenly a thought forced its way to the forefront of Draco's mind and he found it hard to concentrate. He turned around in his seat and decided to ask Harry the question that was plaguing his mind all of a sudden.

"Hey…Harry?"

"What?"

"Can…Can I ask you something?"

Harry stopped writing and turned his chair around to face Draco. A small, gentle smile appeared on his lips and his eyes softened slightly.

"Of course you can. You can always ask me anything Draco, what's on your mind?"

"Well…I just wanted to know…"

He paused, which was very rare for him. He wasn't sure exactly how to phrase the question. It was one that was important to him but he didn't know if it would be just as important to Harry or not. When he finally did ask the question, his answer was anything but what he had expected.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were lounging around by the pond they always went to. They weren't talking; they were just lying under a huge oak tree, enjoying each other's company. Sirius was leaning back against the oak tree with his ankles crossed. Remus was laying on the ground with his head on Sirius's lap, his legs stretched out to the left; his left leg was straight while his right knee was bent. Sirius had one hand on Remus's chest and the other was behind his head. Remus had both of his hands crossed over Sirius's on his chest and they both had their eyes closed and were smiling.

Suddenly their peace was disturbed by the arrival of their legal son. They had adopted him at the beginning of the school year. They both opened their eyes to see the look on their son's face. Remus was the first to speak up.

"Harry, darling, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come…lay down with us…the quiet will calm your mind…tell us when you're ready."

Harry did just as Remus told him and lay down. He laid his head on Remus's stomach and stretched his legs out to the right. He spread them just a bit so that he'd be comfortable and laced his fingers together over his stomach. He closed his eyes as Remus began to run his fingers through his hair. Within a few minutes Harry had calmed down and was smiling at the peace just as his fathers' were.

"Now son," Sirius began softly, knowing just how quickly Harry's temper could change, "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now…"

"We understand love…tell us when you're ready."

Harry nodded at Remus and closed his eyes again. Remus gave Sirius a look and he nodded. Moments later Harry turned his head so that he was looking up at his dads'.

"I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well…I just found out I'm not doing so well in transfigurations…and for the final project of the school year we have to be able to transfigure ourselves into an animal of our choosing…could you help me out Sirius?"

"Of course I will, I've dreamed of this day. Want to get started?"

Harry smiled and nodded. The three of them got up and Remus leaned back against the tree as he watched his husband and son. Sirius began instructing Harry on what to do, what the feeling would feel like when he was about to change for the first time, and everything else he would need to know to shift properly. Harry struggled for the first few minutes before he finally felt the white hot pain going down his spine that Sirius mentioned would fade after a few transformations.

* * *

Severus was in his study, lounging on the couch in a comfortable position and reading one of his favorite books when his door flew open and his godson stormed into the room. Severus casually turned the page in his book and addressed his godson without even lifting his eyes, his voice calm and steady.

"Draco I thought you were raised better. Please go and close the door after you place it back on its hinges before we talk."

Draco, trying not to stomp like an impatient child, walked back to the door and closed it quietly. He returned to the couch and sat down by his godfather's feet and began trying to calm himself down. Severus, having seen his godson's temper-tantrums before, knew that something had not gone the way the blonde had wanted it and that he had lost his temper before he thought his words through. He closed the book after marking his place and sent it to his desk before sitting up and summoning jasmine and peppermint tea for the two of them. Draco, immediately recognizing the scent, grabbed it and began taking sips. After a few moments he leaned back against the back of the couch as his eyes drifted closed slowly, the calming scent and smooth soothing taste of the tea calming every last one of his nearly frayed nerves.

"What happened this time Draco?"

Severus watched from the corner of his eye as Draco lowered his head and placed the tea cup on the table beside the couch. This was not a good sign, as anyone who knew hidden side of Draco Malfoy would tell you. Severus sighed softly as he sat his cup down as well.

"Tell me what happened Draco."

"Severus…I don't want to talk about it right now. Later, perhaps, but not right now."

Severus nodded; he knew it was best not to push Draco too hard. So, he decided to change the subject.

"Normally when you need to calm down you go to your music room. However you came to me. Is there something else you want Draco?"

Draco nodded and Severus waited patiently for his godson to speak.

"We have been given two final projects for Professor Amaya. One is to transfigure ourselves into an animal of our choosing. The other is to cast a corporeal patronus."

Severus looked at his godson for a moment before leaning back and rubbing his face with a slight smile.

"And you need help with the patronus?"

"You know I do Sev! Professor Amaya says that anyone who can't cast one will not graduate this year. Do you think I honestly want to be stuck in that bloody damn school for another year?"

"Why not ask Harry for help? Wasn't he the very first student in your year to cast a corporeal patronus?"

Immediately after finishing his question he began to regret it. Draco's eyes narrowed and he locked his jaw, a sign that meant he was trying his damnedest to not say anything. Severus motioned to the tea and Draco immediately began sipping it again. Once he was calmed down once more he turned his head to look at his godfather, his voice soft, almost pleading.

"Will you help me Sev?"

"You're hiding something from me Draco and you know I'll get my answers some how. Why do you not want to ask your boyfriend for help?"

"Because he's a know-it-all like that annoying Granger. He thinks just because he's beaten the Dark Lord that he can do anything he wants. Yea people look up to him and view him as the most powerful hero in the history of our world but he's...well he's...damn it! what's that word?"

Severus watched his godson. He was having trouble coming up with the right words, this was a sign that he was utterly pissed about whatever had happened.

"You can think of something Draco. What is the real reason? Are you too proud?"

Draco scoffed. "Proud, me? He'll no!" though his eyes betrayed him.

"Are you too proud to ask your boyfriend for help?"

Draco sighted. "Yes. But I do also want someone with experience. Someone I like and can trust. Someone like you. Please, Sev, help me." Draco begged.

Severus sighed softly and nodded, finally giving in.

"Come on, let's get started."

The two stood up and made their way to the center of the room. With a swipe of his hand Severus changed the room from a study to a training room that was empty except for one long wooden container lying on the ground about ten feet away. Severus walked over to it and turned to face Draco.

"Arm yourself Draco. We'll practice pronunciation first with wand movement then…we'll move on to actually practicing the spell. I warn you though; it is by far the most complicated spell you could ever hope to master. Should you succeed in doing so you will rival Harry Potter in every way. Let's get started. Repeat after me."

* * *

The two family groups practiced and practiced until the sun was going down. They met back up in the kitchen and almost immediately the air in the room became so thick with tension that you could literally cut it with a knife, put it on a plate, and serve it up for dessert. The three adults watched as Draco took his usual seat at one end of the table on the left and Harry walked to the opposite end of the table on the right. The three looked to each other; hoping one would have an explanation. They knew, judging by the way the boys didn't want to even sit on the same side of the table as each other, that something had happened between them. They would find out what had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

The next morning the three adults woke up at the same time and walked down to get breakfast started. As they got to the bottom of the stairs they heard something in the living room. Sirius turned the light on and they all saw Harry passed out on the couch under his favorite Sons of Anarchy blanket with his favorite oversized, thick pillow under his head. His glasses and wand were lying on the floor beneath his hand that was hanging off the couch. Sirius shook his head and turned the light off before they made their way to the kitchen.

"We have got to figure out what happened and how to resolve it."

Sirius and Remus nodded, Severus was right, they had to find out what had happened. Severus started the coffee and tea as Sirius started cooking and Remus set the table. About ten minutes later Harry woke up and went to shower. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom Draco shoved past him and slammed the door, barely giving Harry enough time to get out of the door. Harry growled a bit under his breath before going down to join his dads' on their side of the table, choosing to sit between them and directly across from Severus. Draco came down minutes later, having showered, fixed his hair, and dress in an outfit that suited his personality, dark denim jeans with a snug fit and a black shirt that seemed to fit him like a second skin.

He took his seat to Severus's left and soon they were all eating. Hedwig flew in through the open window like always and dropped the mail in front of whoever it went to, except Draco. She had always been perfectly in tune with Harry's emotions and could tell when something was wrong, what it was, and who had done it. She seemed to narrow her eyes at him and when he went to take his letter from Professor Amaya detailing that day's homework, she bit him. He jerked his hand back and narrowed his eyes at the bird.

"Bloody damn pigeon. I have the mind to fry you up and eat you for dinner."

Each word had been coated in venom; much like his words had been from first to fourth years. Harry slammed his fork down and glared at the blonde, when he spoke his voice was deathly quiet and seemed to radiate not only venom but also hatred and death. When he spoke the room seemed to get noticeably colder, as though his words were the pure embodiment of ice itself.

"Just try it and see if you don't lose a hand…No one is harming MY owl. You want to try it then go ahead, but don't think I won't whip out one of the unforgivable."

Draco's eyes narrowed even more, despite the fear building up inside him. Sirius and Remus turned to their godson, they knew this wasn't good. Whatever had happened, it must have hurt him on more of an emotional level than they had thought. The three adults watched as Harry's normally bright and viberant green eyes dimmed until there was nothing left but a sheet of dark green ice. Draco's seemed to go to a battleship grey with an ice cover, which is usually how they looked anytime he was pissed.

The two stared at each other, both seeming to dare the other to make a move. Hedwig, sensing the tension immediately, flew as fast as she could out the window and into the distance, taking Draco's assignment with her. Sirius was about to say something when suddenly a cracking sound could be heard in the air around them. The three men looked around, trying to find the source of the cracking before they realized that the sound was coming from static that was being emitted by the two boys. The tension had gotten so thick between and their newly found anger at the other had combined within their bodies, sending their magic into overdrive and, as their magical energies met outside their bodies, the cracking sound filled the room whenever the two energies connected. The adults knew this was not good and that the two had to be calmed down or at the very least separated before something cataclysmic happened.

"HARRY!"

"DRACO!"

When neither of the boys broke eye contact the adults knew this was getting worse by the second. With a nod to each other Sirius grabbed Harry at the same time as Severus grabbed Draco. Sirius raced towards the front door and out to the lake while Severus raced out the back door with Draco and towards the clearing that could be seen from Draco's window.

Once they were at their destinations the two men threw the young adults to the ground and stood over them, glaring down at them.

* * *

"Harry James Potter! Calm your ass down right this instant!"

Harry's eyes narrowed even more before something forced its way into his mind and he blinked his eyes, the normal color coming back to them. Sirius sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he spoke his voice was strong and stern, yet kind and gentle at the same time. Remus, who had been watching from a distance, walked up and sat down as well. Harry lowered his head in shame, his bangs hiding his eyes. The two men watched as his shoulders began to shake and his hands gripped his knees tight. When he finally spoke his voice was broken beyond description…and it broke the two mens' hearts to hear their son sounding so broken and abandoned.

"I…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. God I need help…I can't control it any more…it's taking over me."

Sirius pulled his son into a tight embrace and buried his cheek in the dark hair. Harry wrapped his arms tight around his dad and began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Remus, knowing what Harry had been talking about, went back to the house and began dialing a number.

'_Hello?'_

"It's me."

'_Remus? What's going on?'_

"It's happening…he's losing control. If it doesn't happen soon then we won't get another chance, he'll be gone."

The line went silent for several minutes before the voice came back.

'_I'll be there soon. In the meantime find out what the hell happened to push him to this point before our estimated deadline.'_

"Will do…hurry."

He hung up and walked back to the lake to find Sirius still holding Harry who was still sobbing but at a softer level. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around his family, holding them both tight. They'd find out what happened when Harry had calmed down, for now they would just sit there and hold him, rocking him the way his mother had once done.

* * *

As soon as Draco hit the ground he sprung back up and glared at Severus. Severus rolled his eyes before reaching over and slapping his godson upside the head. Draco shook his head hard and blinked his eyes several times before realizing who exactly was standing in front of him.

"S…Sev?"

"Draco…You're going to sit down and you're going to tell me what the hell happened between you and Potter. You're not leaving this clearing until I know every last bloody damn detail, do you understand me?"

Draco slumped down to the ground and hung his head. His bangs covered his eyes and he let out a shaky sigh. Severus sat down beside him and patiently waited. When Draco began his voice was shaky and soft.

"Yesterday morning I woke up to find Harry already doing the daily assignment. I showered and ate as I began to read over it. It was a long one and I understood why Harry had gotten a head start on it. I began working on it before this nagging question began to plaque my mind. I turned around and decided to ask the question…"

_***Flash Back***_

_Draco glanced over to see that Harry's eyes hadn't left the paper he was writing on. He pulled his chair out and sat down to start eating. He decided to see what the assignment was as he ate. He had finished about half the plate by the time he had finished reading the assignment, this was going to be a long one…no wonder Harry had started on it so early. Draco pushed the rest of the plate out of the way and got started as well. Two hours had gone by when suddenly a thought forced its way to the forefront of Draco's mind and he found it hard to concentrate. He turned around in his seat and decided to ask Harry the question that was plaguing his mind all of a sudden. _

"_Hey…Harry?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can…Can I ask you something?"_

_Harry stopped writing and turned his chair around to face Draco. A small, gentle smile appeared on his lips and his eyes softened slightly. _

"_Of course you can. You can always ask me anything Draco, what's on your mind?"_

"_Well…I just wanted to know…"_

_He paused, which was very rare for him. He wasn't sure exactly how to phrase the question. It was one that was important to him but he didn't know if it would be just as important to Harry or not._

"_What Draco? Don't be shy…"_

_Draco took a breath before looking his love in the eyes. _

"_I wanted to know if you wrote anything in the second half of your assignments about us…"_

_Harry paused, he seemed to process Draco's question and think about his answer before nodding slightly._

"_Since it's personal and Amaya promised she wouldn't read any of them out loud I told her everything. About the game, about us, and about our family."_

_Draco felt his breath catch in his throat, he felt like he could suffocate on it before he finally managed to breathe again. He could feel something akin to panic filling him up and he realized that some part of him had been afraid of people finding out that the Savior was with an ex-Death Eater. He realized that he had been afraid of the public's reaction when word got out, no matter what he had told Severus. _

"_You…You what?"_

"_Yea, I told her everything that's happened Draco…including the note from your mother and what happened after it."_

_Suddenly it was like someone lit the fuse to a bomb. Draco bolted out of his chair and knocked it to the ground, his eyes narrowing and beginning to turn an icy grey. _

"_YOU TOLD HER ABOUT MOTHER?"_

"_Well yea…I thought she might have some advice or tips to help you cope…I know how important your mother is to you Dray."_

"_THAT WAS PERSONAL! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS BEFORE YOU JUST DO SOMETHING?!"_

"_Draco what the hell's the matter with you? You know she would never tell anyone and that I would never tell anyone whom I didn't know could be trusted."_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS YOU TOLD SOMEONE SOMETHING VERY VERY PERSONAL BEHIND THEIR BACK! WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION! FOR THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD YOU SURE ARE A STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!"_

_Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood up as well. The two faced each other for minutes before they continued. _

"_Draco, calm down okay? Amaya can be trusted. You're over-reacting…just calm down before you do something stupid."_

"_OVER-REACTING? OVER-REACTING! I AM NOT BLOODY OVER-REACTING! Isn't it bad enough that the public will begin to hate you once they find out that you're with an ex-death eater? If we can't trust each other to keep PERSONAL things just between us…then we won't last long with the public treating us like you know they're going to." _

"_If you're so damned afraid of their reactions then you should have married Pansy and never told me how you really felt!"_

_Draco felt his eyes widen before narrowing, the ice returning to his eyes._

"_Then maybe this was never meant to be."_

"_Maybe not…Malfoy." _

_That was the final straw. Draco's emotions had reached the boiling point. His magical energy began to leak out into the room. Once Harry realized this he countered it by releasing his own magical energy. The two squared off like this for what felt like an eternity before realizing just how much danger they were about to put their families in. Harry bolted out and made his way to the pond where he knew he would be able to calm down with the company of his two dads. Draco stormed down the hall to Severus's study and barged into the room without so much as a knock._

_***End Flash Back***_

Severus listened until the end then sighed and reached over to pop his godson on the back of the head again.

"Draco, you honestly did over-react…but I can also see your point. It was an invasion of privacy and a betrayal of trust for him to reveal your relationship to your professor without asking your opinion first."

"I screwed up Sev…he hates me now. I've lost him after only being with him for one…maybe two days."

"And you're about to lose him for good too…"

Draco's head snapped up and he stared at his godfather.

"What do you mean Severus?"

"Since the war…yes I have been watching over both of you since my death…Since the war he has changed. At first I didn't notice it but then I could sense a darkness within him. I kept an eye on him and noticed that every time he got angry his magical energy would seep out into the world and this would cause the darkness within him to grow ever so slightly. I began calculating the growth rate each time it happened and found that each time the darkness would increase by 2.25%. I shared this with someone whom I knew would be able to help watch him and calculate just how long it would take before the darkness completely overtook him…together we estimated it would take roughly four years, 7 months, 25 days, 19 hours, 47 minutes and 5 seconds to completely take him over. Draco…it has only been 2 years, 4 months, 13 days, 8 hours, 23 minutes and 2 seconds…yet the darkness is about to claim him. Once that happens you will never be able to see him again…or to get near him. He will be an outcast, forced to roam the deadlands of the west for the rest of his life. That fight you two had this morning…starting with what happened yesterday…it's pushed him to the point he shouldn't have reached for another two years."

Severus looked up to see the tears falling down his godsons face.

"There has to be something we can do!"

"There is…but it won't be easy. Sirius and Remus have known about the darkness for as long as I have…You are the one who can reach him Draco…the darkness in him reacts stronger whenever it has anything to do with you. You're the only one who can calm it and help him regain control…"

"What can I do Severus?"

"No doubt Remus has called the person by now…once they get here they will instruct you on what to do…if you succeed then he will be himself again. If you fail…the both of you could be lost in the darkness for eternity…"

Draco nodded; he would do whatever it took to save the love of his life…no matter what the risk. He just prayed it would not be too late and that he would get a chance to say how sorry he was.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. **

**Okay…this chapter is WAY longer than I had wanted it to turn out…I would split it into two chapters but doing so doesn't feel right so you people will just have to deal with it. I'm wondering if I should end it here or keep going…I'm not sure. I'll think on it and see what I come up with. Hope you like it!**

* * *

After a bit they all made their way back to the house. When they got there they found someone sitting at the table, waiting. The person was dressed head to toe in a dark purple cloak with black and gold trim all along the edges, black leather pants and black biker style boots with gold laces. The hood was up over her head and a dark gold mask with black French designs under the eyes covering her face. They had barely stepped into the house when she was on her feet and staring straight at Harry.

"First things first. We need a room where what needs to happen can happen without the fear of anything else in the room breaking."

"I have a room; I can have it ready in a moment."

The woman nodded and they all made their way up to the room that Harry and Draco had used as the game room the night everything came spilling out. She walked in first and watched as Draco, with a swipe of his hand, changed the walls to a very light blue, the floor changed to tile that was mostly black but with a few specks of silver and white. All of the furniture and instruments disappeared into a closet and the door vanished. The windows in the room disappeared as well and, once the woman approved they left the room. She turned to look at the group and crossed her arms.

"Now then, for this to happen there are to only be three people in this room. Harry. Me. And the one who can keep him grounded during the ritual. Who is that going to be?"

They all looked to each other, no one knowing exactly who to pick. They knew that, thanks to whatever happened between Harry and Draco meant that Harry didn't want Draco anywhere near him now.

"Me. I'll be the one to ground him."

Harry felt his eyes narrow slightly. The woman, seeing this, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, think past whatever happened. Do you believe in your soul that he can do this?"

Harry stared at her for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Let's get this over with."

The three of them entered the room and the door vanished so that none of the others could enter. Once inside the woman walked to the center of the room and held her hands out to the sides, palms down. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The two boys watched as strands of pale purple energy flowed from her palms to the ground, they watched as a spell circle appeared, complete with symbols and designs. The woman then turned to face them.

"Take your shirts off."

They did as they were told and she walked over. She placed her hands over their hearts and symbols that matched those in the circle began to cover their upper bodies, they covered their chests, stomachs, sides, backs, necks, arms, and even their faces. When she removed her hand there was an outline of a small heart over their hearts, lines from the edges of the hearts leading out to the symbols that spread out over their bodies.

"Now then. Go and sit in the center of the circle. Sit on your knees facing each other."

They walked over and sat down just as she had instructed them. She walked over and took Draco's left hand and placed it over the heart outline on Harry's chest. She then took Harry's right hand and placed it on the heart outline on Draco's chest. She took Harry's glasses off and left the circle.

"Now then, you two remember, do not look away from each other's eyes. Keep your hands on your each other's chests. No matter what."

They both nodded and locked eyes. The woman clapped her hands then snapped her fingers and began chanting. A minute later the circle and symbols began glowing. The woman kept chanting. This went on for several minutes non-stop. After about thirty minutes the two boys passed out and their bodies hit the floor. They opened their eyes to find themselves inside a world that resembled theirs except for the fact that it was nothing but darkness. They walked together for a while, looking around, and trying to figure out what was going on.

After what felt like an hour they found themselves outside a two-story house. It was nice; there was no doubt about that. The yard was large and surrounded by a nice-sized fence and gate. The two made their way into the yard and Harry felt something within him pulse. He gripped his chest tight and fell to his knees. He began shaking and closed his eyes tight as the pulse happened again. Draco looked over and knelt down immediately. He wasn't sure what to do, how was he supposed to keep him grounded? He placed his hand on Harry's back and began rubbing it gently, keeping his voice soft and comforting.

"Harry, listen to me. Don't give in. You can fight this, you've beaten the Dark Lord twice now, you've got the strength. Find it. I have faith in you, don't let it consume you."

He felt the shaking begin to subside after a few seconds and felt relieved when Harry straightened his back. He noticed the pained look on Harry's face and realized just how much that must have hurt him. He helped the boy to his feet and kept his arm around him so that he didn't fall until he could hold his own.

"We must be getting closer to whatever it is…the darkness inside of you is beginning to react."

Harry nodded and the two of them continued into the house. As soon as they stepped through the door they found a man lying on the floor and pieces of debris covering the floor and stairs.

"Draco…this place…this scene…it feels so familiar. It's like I should know it but…I can't place it."

Draco looked at him then at the stairs.

"Harry…I think we should go up."

Harry nodded and the two of them made their way up the stairs. More debris filled the hall; pictures were on the floor with shattered glass. They saw a door at the end of the hall open and slowly made their way to it. As they entered the room it suddenly changed to full color. They looked at each other then turned to see the hallway was still in darkness. They looked around the room to find that it was decorated like a nursery and had been done in soothing pastel colors. In the center of the room was a crib. They walked to it and looked in but found nothing. They looked around again and found a boy who appeared to be no more than five years old standing in the doorway. Something about him didn't feel right; there was a look in his eyes that was un-natural.

"Mommy and daddy are gone."

When the child spoke his voice was too soft…it seemed to hold an element of darkness in it

"Aunty and uncle hate me…so does Dudley. But it's alright, they'll be gone soon. Everything will be gone soon. Nothing can survive the darkness, nothing can destroy it. You will see, the darkness rules everything…it controls us all. There's nothing to be afraid up, the darkness takes away all fear and pain. It's rather enjoyable. The madness is the only thing you need."

Draco stepped closer to Harry, as if to protect him, as his eyes narrowed. This child looked just like a miniature Harry but yet he spoke as well as an adult…and spoke about things no child should ever know. Just who was this kid?

"I'm him Draco, or rather, his darker self. The beatings I endured at the hands of my so-called protectors…I may have took them in silence, thinking there was nothing I could do, but the hatred for them had been building since I first learned what pain was. The envy I felt every time I saw a family hugging their child was unimaginable. Why me? I used to think…why do they hate me? Why do they hurt me? Why don't they love me like they should? My answers came not soon enough…on my eleventh birthday. The truth set me free alright; I realized they would never love me. I knew that no one ever would. I was a freak and about to be enrolled in a school of freaks. Best to bite my tongue and blend in. Ronald and Hermione were nice people; I thought I might be able to use them so I became friends with them. Oh yes, the darkness has been inside me for a long time…ever since the first time I felt pain. You can't stop it; it's rooted too deep within my soul. You'd have to kill me to save me, could you live with yourself if you did that?"

Harry looked from his demonic younger self to the boy beside him. Draco had gone considerably paler and had begun to shake. Harry quickly grabbed onto him before another pulse ravaged his body and he fell to his knees screaming in pain, his arms wrapping around himself tightly as he leaned foreward until his forehead rested against his knees. He screamed more with each pulse as the pain increased. Black, feathery wings burst forth from his back, a blood red line going around the edge of them.

"It won't be long now; the darkness is claiming your soul now."

"You're wrong."

The child Harry turned to look at Draco. His head had lowered and his bangs were covering his eyes. His fists were clenched tight and he was shaking.

"You're wrong…it will not claim him. I will make sure of that. Pain is a part of life, whether it be the pain of losing a loved one, a friend, or emotional pain. Not being loved by a parent leads to pain, a mother confessing that she is going to take her own life is pain, losing your closest friends leads to pain, watching your loved ones die or be tortured before your eyes leads to pain…pain is a part of life and no one is immune to it, we've all felt the pain of loss before. Yea, he's been through more than his fair share of pain but that does not mean that the darkness should consume him."

The child Harry's eyes widened. As Draco spoke his body had begun to glow, his hair now seemed to look more white than blonde, his eyes had gone from silver to almost pure white and his skin seemed to reflect the glow of the full moon that always covered the land, lighting the way for anyone lost in the dark.

"Who…who are you! What are you!"

He watched as white, feathery wings burst from Draco's back. He raised his head and his look changed from one of anger to one of pure love. As he spoke his body seemed to glow more and more.

"I am light, I am love, and I am the one who will keep him grounded. Darkness can be beat. Love conquers all. I am his light in the dark, the one who will help him in this battle. The darkness shall not claim him as long as I stand strong."

The child Harry watched as Draco knelt down and pulled Harry close to him, one arm went around his waist as the other placed itself against the back of his head. Harry's head was against Draco's chest and Draco's eyes closed slowly. The pulsing began to slow and the pain had begun to fade.

"NO! STOP THIS!"

The more Harry seemed to calm down the weaker Child Harry began to feel. Slowly, one by one, the black feathers of Harry's dark wings began to fall. As each feather fell, a beam of light burst through Child Harry, causing him pain.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE IS MINE! HE BELONGS TO THE DARKNESS!"

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Child Harry for a moment before speaking; when he spoke his voice was just as calm as it had been.

"He belongs to no one but himself…and that is how it shall always be."

Draco turned to watch the last feather fall before he moved Harry back just enough. He slid one hand to Harry's chin and lifted his head slowly. Harry's eyes opened slowly and Draco saw the cloud of black and red that had filled them moments before fading quickly. He leaned down and placed his lips against Harrys. Both of their eyes closed slowly as their arms slid around one another, each pulling the other closer. As they kissed the skeletal remains of Harry's dark wings fell to the ground, turning to dust. This was the final straw, causing Child Harry to let out one final scream of pain as the light claimed him, vaporizing him for good.

The two boys separated slowly and stared at each other for only a moment before the world around them disappeared. They blinked their eyes open slowly before their vision cleared. They stared into each other's eyes for only a moment before a smile came to both of their faces.

"Well done Draco, well done in deed. You kept him from losing himself to the darkness. I'm very proud of you both."

They sat up slowly to find the woman watching them from not far away. They stood up and immediately the symbols began to fade from their bodies and the floor around them. Once the circle and symbols were gone completely the woman walked over and hugged them both tight. They hugged her back before looking at her again.

"Now that we're done with this whole thing, can we see who you are?"

Harry asked. Beside him Draco just stared at the woman.

"And find out how you knew exactly what to do?"

"Of course! Come, let's go down to your waiting families, I'll explain everything but you two need to eat…you've lost a lot of energy during that ordeal."

The boys nodded and followed the woman down the stairs to the kitchen. The men looked like they wanted to jump up and tackle the boys but the woman held up a hand and they all nodded. The boys sat down as she waved her hand over the table, making all kinds of food appear. The boys dug in immediately, eating their favorites, much to the amusement of their families. The woman sat down with a chuckle and watched them eat. She waited until they were finished and sipping their drinks before she began speaking.

"Now that you two are finished…"

The boys turned to the woman and saw her reaching up, placing one hand on her mask and the other on her hood. She pulled the hood down at the same time as she removed the mask. Their eyes went wide in surprise as she smiled at them.

"Professor Amaya!"

Both yelled in unison, causing the young woman to laugh as she laid her mask down.

"Yes boys, it's me. Ever since my first day teaching I had felt a strong darkness coming from Harry. I recognized it instantly…it had claimed my father's life."

They watched as she looked down sadly.

"He had suffered from it since his days at Hogwarts…since his third year. Finally when I was about fifteen it consumed him completely… My mother had sensed it as well and had told me to hide in the closet and to not come out no matter what. I watched through a small crack in center of the door as my father walked into the room. I watched him kill my mother, his eyes solid black as black and red energy swirled around him. He began calling for me but I stayed quiet and calm as mother had taught me to. Finally when he thought I wasn't in the house…he picked up his wand and aimed it at himself…he cast the killing curse…ending his life. Once he was dead I raced out and called for the only person I knew could help me…"

"Who was it?"

Harry asked, reaching over to rub her hand reassuringly. She smiled at him sadly.

"Professor Dumbledore…he had been my mother's professor when she attended Hogwarts. In her fifth year she had gotten into an argument with him about the darkness within my father. She told him it was getting worse but he told her that it was just fine and that he would be alright. That was the last time they were ever on good terms. However when I began pounding on his door and told him everything that had happened he hugged me tight and vowed that he would do his best to honor her memory. So when he began sensing a darkness in you he sent me a letter. I was on my way here on the day of the war…but since I refused to travel by port key or apparition…I didn't arrive here until the start of your eighth year. I made a promise to his portrait that I'd keep an eye on you and keep you from going down the same path as my father. I explained things to Remus, Sirius, and Severus and they promised to keep an eye on you and alert me to the dangers I told them I had seen in my father. When you two had that explosive morning this morning, Remus called me to tell me it was happening. I rushed right over. I'm glad I got here in time."

"Me too…I'm sorry about your father…"

Harry hugged her tight; she hugged him back with a sad smile and wiped a few tears away.

"It's alright…I'm doing what he'd want me to do…keeping people from succumbing to the same darkness that claimed his life. But enough about that tell me what happened…I want to know everything."

Harry and Draco looked at each other before smiling slightly and telling them all every detail starting with when they woke up in that dark world to finding the house. They described it in detail, explained about the debris covering everything and about the nursery being the only part in full color. They explained about the child Harry and quoted every word he said. They explained about the wings, the dark energy that surrounded Harry and the glowing light that surrounded Draco. They explained how they defeated Child Harry and woke up in the room again. By the time they were done the four adults were left in shocked silence. Amaya was the first to speak.

"Oh my…it seems we were right to send Draco in. Harry…the darkness could be considered devilish, demonic, and pure evil…the light that you described surrounding Draco…the glowing white hair, pure white eyes, and pale skin that was reminiscent of a full moons light…that's exactly what's been described for ages as surrounding angles, beings of purity, and ultimate good. You two are exact opposites…but also share similar traits. I'm sure of it now, you two are meant to be together. You two aren't just in love…but you boys have been bound by fate and the stars to be with each other. That is the only way Harry's voice could reach Draco when he was in a coma, and it's the only way that Draco could have kept Harry grounded when dealing with the darkness. You boys are the pure embodiment of destiny and fate. Oh I'm so happy for you two!"

She hugged them both and they hugged her back. The rest of the day passed in talk of random things and her reminding them to complete their assignments for the day. After dinner she waved and left to return to her own home, promising to keep an eye on them for the rest of the school year. After dinner the two helped clean up then went to their own room. Harry was about to crawl into his own bed when Draco stopped him. Harry watched as Draco, with a single wave of his hand, combined their two beds into one that rested in the center of the back wall, between the two windows. Harry smiled and the two of them crawled into bed and snuggled together. As the lights went out Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and smiled as he felt the arm go around him. As they drifted off to sleep they both smiled at the feeling of having the other close once more and both vowed to never let the other go again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic. **

**Lovebites123 helped out on this chapter as well. From "Draco narrowed his eyes in thought as Harry began to strum his guitar" all the way down to "Yea. Listen, Harry, we need to talk…" was her part, so if you like this chapter be sure to let her know in the review **** you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Draco woke up early the next morning and, upon seeing it was still dark outside, checked the time. He groaned when he saw that it was just barely past midnight. He rubbed his head and tried to figure out what had woken him up. It hadn't been his dream, no, his dream was one of the most pleasant he had had in a long time. There was something else going on…he closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was. He rolled over onto his side and, when he didn't fall off the bed, he opened them again. Then he remembered the events of the previous day and remembered that he had merged their two beds into one. He sat up and turned the lights on with a click of the fingers. He looked on both sides of him then around the room but there was no sign of Harry, no note, no nothing. His wand was on his nightstand but his shoes were missing.

Draco got up and quickly pulled on his black silk robe with the silver dragon going down the back. He pulled his shoes on and started out the door when something caught his attention. He walked to the window that faced the lake and saw a small, barely visible through the trees, fire. He decided that it was his best chance and raced out. He knew the way to the lake perfectly and could walk it in his sleep. He had often followed Harry out of curiosity but had always returned to the house once he saw Harry starting to play the guitar, harp, or whatever else he was in to. He got there within a few minutes and walked through the last of the trees. He found Harry sitting on the bank of the lake, in a dark blue robe, black shirt and jeans with his tennis shoes on. The fire was directly in front of him, casting a glow upon the tan skin, making this seem more like a scene from one of his dreams rather than reality. He watched as Harry strummed a few soft notes while his eyes stared into the flames of the fire. It was clear that there was something on the boy's mind.

Draco walked over quietly and sat down beside Harry, causing him to jump a bit. Harry turned to Draco and gave a slight nod before turning back to the fire. The two sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke up first.

"I'm sorry if I woke you…"

"You didn't…"

"Then how are you awake if I didn't wake you up?"

Draco got silent for a minute before he sighed softly and looked at the dark waters of the lake.

"Your absence woke me up…"

Harry turned to look at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the fire. He held his guitar slightly in his lap. He began to strum it softly as he thought.

'_Why can't I just tell him I'm sorry? I know he loves me…I love him…Why can't I just come right out and say it…'_

'_**Moron…'**_

'_Not you again…what is it this time?'_

'_**You're afraid he's lost feelings for you or that he will reject you. You can really be an idiot sometimes can't you?'**_

'_I guess so…but…how can I tell him I'm sorry? I didn't mean to lose my temper with him…it was the darkness…'_

'_**Then start by telling him that! Tell him that it was the darkness and not you that caused you to yell at him…he'll understand. He was there with you when you confronted it…he knows the truth now so just tell him.'**_

'_I guess you're right…he'll understand…won't he?'_

'_**Only one way to find out…'**_

Harry sighed softly, figuring that his inner self was right. Draco would understand…he had been there and had seen the darkness personally…he'd understand that it wasn't Harry's fault they had that fight. But what if he didn't understand? What if he still rejected him, even after all of that? Harry kept strumming softly while he battled his fears that raged within him, there had to be an easy way to say this…surely there was some way…how could he make the blonde see just how sorry he was? Harry was so caught up in his own inner turmoil that he didn't notice the look on Draco's face. Beside him Draco was still staring into the dark waters of the lake.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought as Harry began to strum his guitar. The sound soothed him, and eventually began to fade into the background as his thoughts started to form some sort of internal debate.

_'I miss him.'_

_**'Well that's your own fault.'  
**__  
'You again?''_

_**'Yep. Face it mate, I'm not going anywhere.'**_

'Unfortunately.'

_**'Hey, that's not very nice, you stuck up pureblood.'  
**__  
'Oh shut up. What do you mean, it's my own fault?'_

_**'Surely that's obvious?'**_

'Clearly not, dolt, otherwise I wouldn't be asking.'

_**'Alright, alright, keep your perfect hair on. I mean, all Harry did was ask you a question, and you blew up at him. That's not exactly very fair is it?'**_

'I apologized to him for it.'

_**'Yes, but, you having a go at him made him retreat into his own in-built security system. By having a go at him, you made him think he was back at the Dursleys', so he did the only thing he could and protected himself. He let the darkness out because he believes that the only way to fight back is to be worse than his opponent.'  
**__  
'How do you know all this?'_

_**'You know the answer to that one. Or you should do if you're as smart as you like to think you are.'**_

Draco paused for a moment and thought. There was something that had been bugging him for a while now, ever since he woke up from his coma. He felt it instantly, but until now, he never realized that it wasn't anything important. 'It has something to do with me being able to feel Harry in my head, doesn't it?'

_**'Exactly. You're smart Draco. What is one of the only reasons why you feel something like another person in your head?'  
**_  
_'We have a link, don't we?'_

_**'Yes, and a pretty strong one at that. Not only do you know everything he is feeling, but you know all about his past. You don't realize it because you aren't specifically looking for it, but it's there.'**_

_'How?'_

_**'When you cast your spells, yes you were helping yourself, and you were helping the Weasley's, but the main person you were helping was Harry. You bought back two people for him rather than just one. The emotional you connection you had with him meant that the spell had repercussions. However, due to the strength of Harry's magic, it meant that the connection you now share went stronger than you ever imagined.'**_

'How do I know all this?'

_'You don't.'_The voice changed._'I do.'_

'Mother?'

_'Yes son. I'm sorry darling, but I've passed on. The illness took over quicker than I thought it would. However, before I died I cast one final spell, one that would add my spirit to your conscious. So you have your own, but you also have me. If there is anything you don't understand, you can always ask me. I have not replaced your conscious; I'm just an extra one. I'm sorry you never got to say your goodbye, my little dragon, but at least now I will never leave you.'_

Draco suddenly became very sombre. _'So you're dead?'_

_'Yes. I'm sorry.'_

_'It's ok. As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter.'_

_'Thank you son. Now, I think you ought to talk to Harry, don't you?'_

_'Yes of course. Thank you mother. I love you.'_

_'I love you too, my little dragon.'_

Draco finished his musings and pulled himself back to reality, where he realized that Harry had stopped playing and was staring at him.

"Are you alright?" the Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah. Listen, Harry, we need to talk…"

Harry laid the guitar down beside him and turned just enough that he could see the blonde better. The firelight made his eyes look more like two balls of fire rather than the bright green orbs Draco had come to love. The look in Harry's eyes had softened a lot since the ordeal the two of them had gone through the previous day and it only made him that much more adorable. Suddenly Draco found himself nervous, something about the way the firelight danced across the tan skin…he quickly looked back to the darkened waters as he tried to steady his nerves. Meanwhile, Harry just watched him patiently. He knew there was something weighing on the blonde's mind…there was something on his mind as well. He turned back to the fire and pulled his knees to his chest. He folded his arms over them and rested his chin on the top of his arms as he watched the fire dance in the darkness.

"Harry…why do you like to watch the fire?"

It was an odd thing to ask, he knew that, but for some reason he was having trouble saying what he really wanted to so he decided it would be best to start small and work his way up…just like he did in the Truth or Dare game.

"Hope…"

The answer, one simple word, caught Draco off guard. He turned and stared at Harry for a moment before looking back at the dark waters.

"What do you mean?"

"Fire provides light in the darkest of times…it gives off warmth on the coldest nights. If someone is lost in the woods in the dark and they see a fire it fills them with hope that they might find someone to help them. Some consider fire to be a gift from a phoenix…and a phoenix is a symbol of hope itself. Fire has always comforted me when I've had no one else…it has always been a light in the dark for me…besides I like to watch the flames dance, it helps me to relax and think."

Draco sat silent for a while. Finally he sighed softly and turned to face the Gryffindor, deciding that there really was no way to work up to what he wanted to say.

"Harry, I…"

Harry looked up and his eyes locked with the Slytherins. As soon as he found himself staring into the firelight-filled green eyes he felt the words leave him once more and silently cursed himself.

"I…I'm…"

"You don't have to say it Draco…I know…I can't explain how I know but I do…and it's alright. You don't have to force yourself to stay with me…or to say you're sorry. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable so…just be yourself okay? Do things at your own pace and say what you want when you're ready…not when you think I need to hear it."

Once again Harry's words had surprised the blonde. His eyes narrowed a tad before he pinned Harry against the ground, his hands holding the Gryffindors to the ground. His body lay between the Gryffindors legs and he made sure to press against a very sensitive spot oh-so-gently. He stared into the golden-green eyes, his hair falling down so the ends were brushing against the tan forehead.

"I am sorry Harry…Sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry that it's because of me the darkness tried to claim you…I'm sorry that your life has been hell since you were born…I'm sorry for it all. But you're mine now…and I promise you that as long as you are with me, nothing like that will ever happen again. I was so worried about what people would say when they found out about us that I didn't realized until it was almost too late just how much my words hurt you. That will never happen again, and if it does you can punish me however you want."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Draco…you're going to hurt me from time to time and it's going to be alright…I'm used to it."

"You're not listening to me. If I ever hurt you like that then it'll probably be because I'm either stressed about something or worried, if that's the case give me roughly twenty minutes then come tell me what I did and I'll do my damndest to make it up to you. I love you Harry and I will never EVER let anyone hurt you…that's a fucking promise."

Draco watched as the Gryffindor seemed to think over his words. A minute later a small smile graced the gentle lips he loved.

"Thank you…thank you for everything. For bringing my family back…for saving me from myself…and for saving me from the darkness. I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done…I love you too, my little dragon."

Draco's eyes widened just a bit at the use of his mother's nickname for him before they softened and he smiled. They were just about to make very good use of their alone time before the voices of their families could be heard calling for them. They groaned and sat up just as the men came out of the woods. The group of five made their way back to the house as the sun began to peek over the horizon to have breakfast before they packed and left. Today was the end of their vacation and it had been a mutual agreement between all of them that they'd return a day early and get ready for the rest of the year. Unbeknownst to the rest, Draco had, once again, begun to plot an event that would not soon be forgotten.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is just something that popped into my head while I was watching a commercial for a dating site…yea…don't hate me if you end up disliking the story. As I've stated in every other fic, I do not own the HP series or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the idea to write this fic.**

* * *

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around just as the shout reached his ears. He smiled wide as he saw Hermione running into the Great Hall. Since he and Draco had returned to school a day early with their professor guardians they hadn't had to ride the train so they hadn't seen their friends. Harry and Draco had received permission from McGonagall to sit at the head table with their guardians for the first day back. He and Draco had been having an in-depth conversation about what they wanted to do on their first official date.

Harry jumped up as soon as he saw Hermione run in, much to Draco's disappointment, and ran down to hug her tight. She smiled wide as she hugged him back, her normally slightly dull eyes bright with joy.

"OH MY GOD HARRY! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Let me guess…you found out that Ron didn't actually mean to propose right at that moment so over the holiday he really did propose complete with a ring, scared-to-death look, while sweating profusely from head to toe?"

"Yea but that's not the most exciting part. I'm getting a little sister! And Ron and I went to my first sonogram, we're getting twins! Can you believe it?!"

Draco and Severus watched in slight horror as Harry and Hermione both let out an excited squeal and embrace in another hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Where's Ron?!"

"He passed out the moment he realized it was twins…That was three days ago and he still hasn't woken up. I'm worried Harry…Do you think he will?"

Draco noticed how fast Hermione had gone from full of joy to extremely worried. He knew that any amount of worry or stress, no matter how small, on a pregnant woman would cause stress on the child. He got up and walked down to her. Harry watched as Draco placed a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile, even the normal ice that was in his eyes when he talked to someone other than those who knew his softer side melted away, leaving only a snowy winter sky grey.

"I'm sure he will wake up soon 'Mione. I'll tend to him myself if you want. Or Harry can while we go and have a nice cup of jasmine and peppermint tea, what do you say?"

Harry and Severus both felt their jaws hit the floor at Draco's sudden change of attitude towards all muggle-borns and half or mixed bloods. Sure he had been kind of tolerant towards Harry's friends before the break but now it was as though he was truly their friend. Hermione smiled back at him after a moment of checking her motherly instincts and gave a slight nod before turning to Harry.

"Please go and check on him, won't you?"

"Of course I will 'Mione…and if he's awake I'll beat him to a bloody pulp for you."

Hermione giggled softly as she hugged her best friend again then went to the head table with Draco to occupy Harry's abandoned seat. Harry watched as his boyfriend conjured the tea for him and Hermione before the two of them began having a civilized conversation complete with laughing and smiling. He smiled and left the Great Hall to make his way to the hospital wing. When he walked in he found Ron sitting up in the bed with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Ron?"

Harry asked gently as he sat down on a chair beside the bed. Ron turned his head slowly to his best friend and stared for a minute before be grabbed both of Harry's arms and began shaking him.

"CHARLIE WAS RIGHT! SPOTTED UNICORNS DO EXIST! AND THEY TALK! TELL DAD THAT THE PUPLE BULL FROG ATE MY HOMEWORK! TELL MUM I WANT MY GOLDEN GOOSE BACK FROM THE DRY CLEANERS! WHY IS YOUR HAIR BLUE! GO FIND THE RED MONKEY AND TELL HIM THE SCHOOL IS MADE OF CHOCOLATE!"

Harry hit Ron in the chest with his palm and sent a small shockwave of his magical energy into his friend, effectively getting him to let go. He watched as Ron fell back onto the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. He began trying to catch his breath, that little incident had scared the shit out of him and he was close to going into a full panic when the nurse came in. She took one look at him and immediately ran to get a small vile of potion she kept stocked up just in case. He downed it immediately when she handed it to him and within a few seconds he was back to his usual self.

"What the hell is going on with him?"

"I fear that he's in severe shock and that it's causing his brain to go into shutdown mode…"

"How long will it take him to recover?"

"A few days…maybe a week or two. Sooner if Professor Snape can brew up a cure…if there is one. I've never seen anything like this before…I'm not sure there is a way to cure him."

"I'll talk to Snape and see…if there is I'm sure he'd be glad to help. After all, you know as well as I do that he's always looking for an excuse to brew up something other than insults with the other professors."

The nurse laughed and shook her head. Harry was right though, Professor Snape was always looking for an excuse to brew up a potion. Harry left after talking with the nurse for a few more minutes. By this time students had left to wander the library or lounge around in the court yard. Since classes didn't actually start until tomorrow there was no rush to head back to the dorms and prepare. Harry found Draco and Hermione sitting under the huge tree in one corner of the court yard. Harry smiled as he remembered all the fun that happened around this tree, mainly the incident where Draco had been turned into a ferret by that fake mad-eye moody. He chuckled to himself and walked over.

Hermione looked at him with hopeful eyes as he sat down. He told her what the nurse had told him and even of what had happened as soon as he sat down beside Ron. He saw the tears start to fill her eyes and quickly hugged her tight as Draco rubbed her back gently. He could understand her pain…if that was Harry lying in the bed in severe lockdown mode then he'd be just as upset…if not more. He would talk to Severus about this…he explained what he was going to do and got up. Hermione told him to hurry and find out if there was a cure and he promised he'd be back faster than a phoenix could burst into flames. Harry watched him run off towards Severus's private quarters as he held Hermione tight, trying to calm her down. Eventually he gave up and they went to the library where she calmed down by reading some of her most favorite books. Harry read some about potions and spells as they waited for Draco to come back. The would get Ron back sooner than two weeks…or else Hermione might go into total freak-out mode and put too much stress on the child resulting in a miscarriage.


	27. Note

Dear Readers,

I know you guys are probably wondering where I've disappeared to. I'm sorry about the disappearance. I've been super busy with school, chores, and family issues. I don't know when I'll be able to post again and if it's not soon then I'm really sorry. I had planned to have All They Need and Secrets of the Heart both finished within a few months but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. I do promise you guys that I'll write when I can but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again or how much time will pass in between chapters. I ask that you guys try to understand things from my position and be patient. If you have the stories added to your story alerts list then you'll be able to see when the chapters are posted. Again, I'm very very sorry about this.

- RandomWriter2011


End file.
